River of Red
by BK Love-ah
Summary: Kyna grows into a young woman, but not without scars, both inside and out. She does what she can to survive in the Five Points, trying to fight off her sorrow and discover happiness again. An OC story. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN GANGS OF NEW YORK, only my original characters. Rated M for a few dark chapters. Please don't read this story if you don't like evil themes!
1. Word Lessons

_**Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I DO NOT OWN **__**GANGS OF NEW YORK**__** OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO MARTIN SCORCESE AND ALL THE WRITERS AND ACTORS! Only 4 characters are my creations – Kyna, Dairine, Fion, and Quinn.**_

_**With that said, enjoy!**_

**0000000000000**

_Paradise Square, Five Points, New York City - Winter, 1846_

"_**Oh, little Kyna. What a little hooligan you are!"**_

_**Fion Whelan smiled, looking at his two-year-old daughter in his wife's arms. He then glanced up at Dairine, who clutched Kyna with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Please," she whispered, "I don't want you to die, Fion."**_

"_**Love," Fion chuckled, "Don't you worry your pretty little head. Why, no man, woman, or child can bring down the Dead Rabbits. Not with the Priest leading us."**_

_**Dairine smiles reluctantly.**_

"_**I just don't want to lose you."**_

"_**You won't," Fion promised. "And even if you do, what have I always told you? What did I tell you a year ago, when the boat was coming here?"**_

"_**That…no matter what, we'd always be together."**_

_**Fion smiled, and Dairine smiled back. Fion then looked down at Kyna and smoothed her red hair.**_

"_**Little one…never forget how beautiful and perfect you are. Your eyes and your hair…it's like an ever-flowing river of red." **_

_**Little Kyna giggled as Fion bent down to kiss her head. He then leaned forward and kissed Dairine as the gang fanfare drew close.**_

"_**I've got to go, love."**_

_**He embraced his wife one last time and joined the passing gang. Dairine followed behind them, holding onto Kyna. Once outside, she climbed up the hill to the run-down barbershop and sat crouched against the wooden boards. A few young boys were near the shop as well.**_

_**They all watched in suspense as the Natives showed up. Their leader, Bill "The Butcher" Cutting, was at the head of the pack. Words were exchanged, and the two groups charged.**_

_**The children and Dairine kept glancing and looking away as people were hacked left and right on the street below them. Kyna clutched the front of her mother's dress and buried her face in it.**_

_**Finally, after several endless minutes of bloodshed, the horn was heard. Dairine slowly got up, holding Kyna close. She approached the aftermath when she saw survivors dispersing, and other civilians gathering to collect the dead. Her heart dropped when she saw "Priest" Vallon being rolled away on a cart. Pushing away her grief, she began looking for her husband. **_

"_**Fion? Fion, where are…?"**_

_**She looked around, not wanting to look at the various bodies for fear of finding him there.**_

"_**Ma'am…"**_

_**She turned and looked. A Dead Rabbit member looked at her sadly and pointed a few feet away. Dairine gasped as she glanced to where the man was pointing.**_

_**Fion was lying on his back, his shirt soaked with blood. His eyes were wide open and glassy. His throat had been slit. Running forward, Dairine felt her tears spill over.**_

"_**Fion, no! No!"**_

_**Gently plopping Kyna down in the snow next to them, Dairine threw herself over his body and sobbed.**_

_**Kyna glanced at her father's face. She slowly reached forward as tears filled her own eyes.**_

"_**Dada?"**_

_** Dairine looked at her daughter. She smiled sadly and reached for her, picking her up.**_

_** "Oh, love, Dada's gone to Heaven. But he'll be with us wherever we go."**_

_** Dairine buried her head in the crook of Kyna's neck and resumed her grieving. Kyna took one last look at her father before she had to glance away. About six feet from her, she saw a man seeing over people who were gathering the Native's bodies. He wore some kind of pilot cap. The man glanced over at her for a minute. He seemed to notice her mother grieving, and then he looked back at the young girl.**_

_** The man smiled at her. Kyna felt afraid, as she knew it wasn't a kind smile, like the one her father had. It wasn't a smile of sympathy either. It was an evil smile, one that she would never forget, any more than she would forget this day of bloodshed… **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Spring, 1854_

"Kyna?"

Ten-year-old Kyna opened her eyes and sat up. Dairine looked down at her, recognizing the look of fear and sadness on her daughter's face.

"Mum?"

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mm-hm. It was about Papa."

Dairine stroked Kyna's face lovingly.

"I'm sorry, little one. But look out the window. See that sunshine? That's him wishing us both a good morning."

Kyna smiled at her mother, who smiled back.

"Alright then, love. It's time to get up, so we can go to the market."

Kyna jumped out of bed.

"And then my words lesson after that?"

"That's right."

Kyna was quick about getting her dress on to prepare for the day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Points were as rowdy as usual. Police were trying to drag fights apart, and drunkards were at every point of view. Kyna looked around her as Dairine picked out the best-looking fruits. She looked around and saw a familiar face.

It was a boy. He had just moved to the points with his father, who was originally from Cork. They had seen each other around a bit, but had never actually spoken.

"Hello," said Kyna. The boy glanced over at her, surprised.

"Hi," he said, somewhat shy. Kyna slowly walked over to him.

"I'm Kyna," she said, extending her hand. "Who are you?"

The boy hesitated before smiling and shaking Kyna's hand.

"Quinn. Quinn Calley. You're quite friendly."

"You're not used to that?"

"No," said Quinn, shaking his head. "Me dad's been raged at by them tall fellas with top hats." Kyna nodded understandingly.

"Bowery Boys. The Natives of here hate the Irish that are coming in. My mum hasn't found work anywhere since my papa died."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said sympathetically. "Me mum died of fever on the boat here. Me dad's been taking it badly, on top of being harassed."

"Kyna?"

Dairine walked over. Seeing Quinn, she smiled.

"Hello," she said. "Have you met my daughter?"

"Mum, this is Quinn."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn." Dairine looked at her daughter. "Kyna, we should go if we're going to have your lesson."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you."

Quinn stared after the girl as she followed her mother out.

"You, too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I've seen that boy's father around," Dairine noted as they walked down the street. "Poor man."

"Yes," Kyna said. "Quinn said they've been having trouble."

Dairine was about to speak, but she noticed an all-too-familiar group approaching from the other side of the road. She put her hands on Kyna's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Keep your head down, child. Stay close to me."

Kyna did as she was told, but her mother stopped as a male voice was heard.

"Top of the day, Mrs. Whelan." Kyna glanced up slightly and regretted it.

It was Bill "The Butcher," the man who had grinned at her the day her father died. He had become respected and feared since that battle, and everyone had to pay him a certain fee to stay out of trouble with him. It was as if all the Points were his.

"Mr. Cutting," Dairine muttered politely.

"You've been behind on your payments, madam. Three weeks now."

"I'm aware of that, sir. But as you probably know, all my husband had left is now gone. I don't have any more belongings to sell, and nobody is hiring anywhere. I'll find a way to pay you, I promise."

Bill looked at the woman and smiled, cocking his head to one side.

"Tsk, tsk. You're quite mistaken when you say there isn't work anywhere. You must know that Satan's Circus is always looking for new girls."

Kyna felt her mother tense up.

"With all respect, sir, I would never stoop so low as to sell my body."

Bill looked at his two henchmen for a minute.

"If that's how you feel." He then took a few steps towards Dairine until he was about a yard away from her. "Of course, if you'll pay me a little visit tonight, maybe we can discuss another way for you to pay what's owed. It's up to you, but…I know you want to provide for your daughter."

Dairine looked down and shivered. After a few moments, she nodded.

"Very well. Expect me tonight then, sir." Bill smiled.

"Good girl." He backed up a bit. Kyna cringed slightly as Bill glanced down at her and smiled. "Good day, missy."

"Come along, dear," Dairine whispered, taking her daughter past the men and back towards their miniscule home. Once they were a safe distance away, Kyna looked up at her mother.

"I don't like that man."

Dairine chuckled as they went inside.

"Me neither, love."

"Mum, what did he mean when he wanted to talk about a different way of paying?"

Dairine looked at her daughter for a while before lowering herself so they were level.

"We're just going to talk about an arrangement for my debts. But please don't worry about it, sweetie. Let me do the worrying." Dairine smiled and got up, walking over to the shelf. Kyna smiled when she saw the book. She sat down at the table, and her mother sat down with her, opening the book.

"Alright, let's see if you remember. What's this one?"

"An 'f?'"

"Yes, very good. And this?"

"'C.'"

"Right. This?"

"'Q.'"

"Wonderful! Now, can you read this sentence?"

"The horse runs through the grass."

"You're doing so well, Kyna."

**00000000000000**

_**I hope you like this so far!**_


	2. Hold Your Tongue

_**Well, I'm back! I hope you like this one!**_

**00000000000000**

It was night. Kyna paced around the house, clutching her skirt nervously. It had been about three hours since Dairine went to discuss her payments with Bill.

_He hasn't hurt Mum, has he?_

After a little while, Kyna walked over to the bed. She and her mother shared it, as they could not afford two of them. Climbing in, she reached over and grabbed her dusty doll. She closed her eyes and silently waited…

The door opened and closed. Kyna opened her eyes and saw her mother's outline in the dark.

"Mum?"

Dairine looked over.

"I'm back, love. I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Dairine lit a small lamp and set it on the table next to the bed. Kyna looked at her and gasped. Her mother's lip was split, and there was a small cut on her neck.

"What happened to your lip?"

"Oh, nothing. I just fell…"

Kyna could see the tears forming in Dairine's eyes. She suddenly realized what must have occurred.

"Did that man hurt you?"

Dairine stared at her daughter for a long while before answering.

"It doesn't matter. I'm home with you now, sweetheart."

She took off her shoes and slid into the bed. Kyna stared at her mother, who looked back at her. Reaching out, she stroked the woman's slightly reddened cheek. Dairine clutched Kyna's hand and kissed it.

"Let's go to sleep now, love."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later, Dairine allowed Kyna to walk around outside a bit. The weather was a bit on the warm side, and being shut into a tiny house wouldn't be good for anybody. Kyna had run into Quinn again, and he was keeping her company while Dairine was away at the market.

"How old are you, Quinn?"

"Twelve."

"Oh! That's only two years older than me, I'm ten."

"Ah. How long've you been here for?"

"Nine years, since I was one. But it hasn't really been steady living around here." Kyna glanced at Quinn, and he nodded.

"I get that. Dad's actually off trying to find some form of work. But he didn't look high in spirits when he left this morning. I don't blame him."

"Me, neither."

Quinn smiled at Kyna for a moment.

"So which part of Ireland did you come from, Kyna?"

"Um, my parents got married in Dublin. That's where I was born. But I don't remember it at all. Do you miss Cork?"

"Ah," Quinn shrugged. "It was alright. The famine really didn't help matters there, nor did Mum dying. It was sort of good that we left."

"Too many bad memories?"

"Yeah."

Kyna nodded as they reached the barbershop hill and sat down.

"Sometimes I wish I could leave here," Kyna said. "Sure, there's not as much starving as there was before, but it's not that much better here. I don't know, I just…I don't think my parents expected to be met with so much hatred. None of us did."

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, we didn't ask to be starved out of our country. We're just trying to survive, after all. Those Natives seem to think that they're better than us."

"You two should keep your voices down."

The kids looked behind them. "Monk" McGinn was coming down the path from the barbershop. Kyna recognized him a bit; he'd fought alongside her father.

"Sorry, sir," Quinn muttered as Monk bent down to their level.

"People are all over the place. They'll think you're planning a miniature gang or something."

Kyna couldn't help but giggle at the idea. Monk turned to her, a serious look on his face.

"I'm not kidding with you, missy. Certain Natives would think nothing of killing a child." Kyna gulped slightly.

"Kyna!"

Relieved, the girl turned to her approaching mother. Dairine looked at Monk and smiled.

"I see you've met my daughter, Monk."

Monk smiled politely and went towards Dairine.

"Aye, and you should tell her to hold her tongue and not speak about the Natives." He turned back to the two kids and spoke a bit less harshly. "Good day."

Dairine went over to them as Monk walked away.

"Thanks for keeping my girl company, Quinn. Do you need an escort home?"

"Oh no, ma'am. I'm all right. Good day, Kyna."

"Good day, Quinn."

Dairine and Kyna started towards the house.

"Were you and him bad-mouthing the Natives, love?"

"I don't know about that," the girl answered. "All we were saying is that they shouldn't hate us so much just because we're trying to survive."

"Alright, well, try not to voice that opinion too loud from now on. Okay?"

Kyna hesitated a bit before nodding.

"Okay."

Dairine smiled at her daughter.

"That's a good girl."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mum?"

"Yes, sweet?"

"Will you tell me about Dad tonight?"

Dairine chuckled, putting her arms around her daughter as they lay in bed.

"Again?"

"Please?"

"Very well." She shifted slightly before speaking again. "He was the finest man I've ever known. When I met him, he danced a wonderful jig in a pub back in Dublin. I laughed so hard." Dairine smiled at the memory.

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Yes, you could say that. Our eyes just…connected, in a way. We saw more of each other, and tied the knot soon after."

Kyna smiled. Dairine did the same, but her smile faded a bit.

"But we didn't have a lot. After you were born, the famine got real bad. But your dad raised enough money to take us here. Kyna, all he wanted was the best for you and me. He was so full of love, even at the worst of times."

Dairine looked at Kyna and ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Remember what he used to say about you?"

"Not a lot," Kyna replied. "What did he say?"

"He used to look at you, and play with your hair like I'm doing now. And he used to say how much you reminded him of his own mother. That's where you got your red hair. He called it a river of red."

Kyna giggled as her mother moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And that's exactly what it is. A better kind of red, not red like…blood."

Dairine looked down for a moment and embraced her daughter.

"Fion was a good man, Kyna. He loved you so much. He loved us both."

"I miss him," Kyna whispered.

"Me too, love."

After a few minutes, they both drifted off to sleep.

**00000000000000**

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	3. Over My Dead Body

_**I'm back! So, let me warn you – this chapter is quite sad and really dark, so if you don't like that stuff, please don't read it. Either proceed to the next chapter or leave the story.**_

_**Anyways, read on!**_

**000000000000000**

A couple weeks later, Dairine walked through the front door, instantly waking Kyna. The girl impulsively jumped from the bed, landing on her feet.

"What is it, Mum?"

Dairine reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a new book. Kyna's eyes lit up.

"I had a bit of extra money, so I got this for you." Kyna still smiled, but she was a glimpse of worry in her mother's eyes.

"You didn't have to get it for me," she said kindly. "Is there even money enough for it?" Dairine nodded.

"Yes. I sold my mother's diamond earrings this morning."

"What?" Kyna asked, horrified. "But…"

"It's okay. I bought enough food to last the week. There was a bit left over, and it was just enough to buy this for you." Kyna still looked sad, but Dairine knelt down and looked at her. "It's alright, love. My mother would've wanted this. I know she's smiling down at us."

After a few more moments, Kyna allowed a small smile to appear on her face. Her mother smiled back and scooped her up, carrying her to the table.

"Let's start then, shall we?"

"Yes!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Want to go for a small walk, love?"

Kyna looked up from putting her shoes on.

"Can we read more from the book afterwards?"

Dairine knelt in front of her daughter and smiled.

"Of course. We can read a whole chapter if you'd like."

Kyna smiled and took Dairine's hand. They walked out the door and into the streets. The people were not as rowdy as usual that day. The sun was out, but still, everything seemed so subdued.

_If everyone's so quiet, _Dairine thought with worry, _the Butcher might be walking about nearby._

"Darling, let's take this back way," she said to Kyna as they went in between two buildings. "Y'know, back in Dublin, your dad used to love exploring. He said it's the best kind of exercise."

Kyna looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Once, we snuck into this man's farm, and he fell into the pigpen. He was covered head to foot in mud."

Kyna giggled, and Dairine soon joined her. However, an all-too-familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

"Mrs. Whelan."

Dairine froze and turned around. Bill the Butcher and a few of his boys were standing several yards away. He raised a hand and beckoned Dairine over.

"A word, if I may."

Dairine nodded slowly and turned to look at her daughter.

"Stay right here, okay? I'll be right back."

She moved Kyna to stand behind the corner of the building next to them, and walked towards Bill.

"Do you have anything yet? Of _substance,_ perhaps?"

"No, I…I've told you, sir. I haven't anything."

"Is that so?" Bill put his hands behind his back and looked at Dairine inquisitively. "Then how come my friend Harvey saw you yesterday, taking money for earrings? Those must've been worth something."

"Only a bit, I…just got food for the week."

"And there was **nothing** left over?"

Dairine started to shake her head, but Bill stormed forward and threw her against the brick wall. Gasping, Kyna went to run forward, but Dairine put her hand up and motioned for her to stop.

"Don't bother lying, you whore of an Irish pig," Bill snapped. "You could've paid off a small piece of your debts, but what did you do with the leftovers instead?"

"I…" Dairine said, her voice quivering with fear, "A…a book." Bill looked as if he didn't believe her. Dairine glanced over at Kyna. "I'm teaching my daughter to read."

Bill stared at her for a moment glanced over at Kyna. He chuckled.

"That doesn't mean _shit_ to me. I've allowed you to put off paying for way too long. So I'll ask you one more time. Do you have something for me?"

Dairine took in a few breaths and straightened herself up.

"Mr. Cutting, I made a mistake, and I apologize. But I will have the money for you soon. You have my word."

Still watching from the brick corner, Kyna breathed a silent sigh of relief as Bill slowly nodded and stepped aside. Dairine turned to her daughter and started walking towards her. Suddenly, Bill approached Dairine from behind.

"Oh, Mrs. Whelan, one more thing."

Dairine turned to face him.

Kyna gasped in horror as the Butcher raised a knife and swiftly slit her mother's throat.

Dairine's eyes widened, and she turned away from him, looking towards her daughter. She collapsed to the dusty road as Kyna ran forward.

"Mum, Mum, _**no!**_"

With the last of her strength, Dairine pulled Kyna near and tried to speak.

"_R-Run…_" she breathed.

And after a few moments, she was still.

Time seemed to stop for Kyna as she watched the life leave her mother's eyes. Tears flowed down her face as she placed a hand on the ground to steady herself, and got Dairine's blood on her skin and clothes.

She looked up and saw that Bill and his men were already starting to walk away.

_He…he's walking away, just leaving her here like she's…_

A rage unlike anything she had ever felt brewed within Kyna. Without bothering to wipe away her tears, she got up, picked up her skirt, and started to run back towards the house, almost running into Monk McGinn on the way.

Monk looked at Kyna, confused, and kept walking. He froze as he saw a few people approach a body on the road, surrounded by a pool of blood. Rushing forward, he knelt down and pulled the body over to see its face.

_Dairine?!_

Monk looked into the young woman's lifeless eyes before glancing further down the road. He was able to get a glimpse of the Butcher departing the scene. Judging by the familiarity of Dairine's fatal wound, Monk knew Bill had done it. He turned his head to look where Kyna had gone.

_Poor girl…poor child…_

"Alright, back off," he told the people as he scooped the corpse into his arms and started walking towards the woman's house. He had just arrived and was about to walk through the opened door when Kyna suddenly ran out past him. Moving quickly, Monk carefully placed Dairine's body onto the bed and ran back to the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw Kyna running down the street, a kitchen knife in her hand.

"Oh, no…"

He ran out the door, trying to catch up with the girl.

"Come back, girl! Don't do it!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyna ran. She never considered herself to be very fast, but the surge of fury inside of her propelled her past the mobs of people.

Finally, she saw the Butcher and his henchmen.

_Kyna…calm down…you might get killed…_

But she was past all rationality. She ran at the man from behind, but not before one of his men looked behind him and spotted her.

"Bill, watch it!"

Bill turned around just as Kyna's knife slashed at his jacket sleeve. He moved quick and grabbed the girl, but she was able to cut the palm of his free hand.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted, knocking the knife from the furious girl's hand and seizing both her arms.

"Let _go,_ you **murderer!**" Kyna screamed, trying in vain to wriggle free. The other men laughed at this as Bill put an arm around her and lifted her up.

"You're coming with me," he growled angrily as he took her through the nearby entrance of Satan's Circus. Everybody froze as he dragged the girl up the stairs toward the place where his butcher table was.

"Everybody out!" he shouted to the people upstairs. "Out!"

As people fled the upstairs wing, Bill walked to his table and threw Kyna on top of it. She immediately went to jump off, but he pinned her down.

"Let me _down!_" she screamed, but it was no use. After a few minutes, Bill stepped back slightly and took off his coat, followed by his hat. He threw them to the side as he took out a knife and pointed it at Kyna.

"You know," he told her, "you shouldn't run around with sharp objects, young lady. Someone could get hurt." Kyna went to run again, but he grabbed her with his free hand and held her down. "Ah-ah-ah. Didn't your mother teach you to not leave when someone's talking to you?"

"Don't talk about her!" Kyna shouted, not bothering to hold back her tears. "How **dare** you speak of her?!" Bill took his knife and held it against the child's face.

"Watch your tone with me," he said dangerously. "It's impolite of you to swing at superiors with knives." He slowly moved the blade towards Kyna's shoulder. "And do you know what happens to rude little brats like you?" Kyna couldn't suppress a shiver of fear as Bill sneered at her with his good eye and shook her. "_Do you?_"

"N-No," Kyna answered, terrified.

"You don't? Well then, let me show you."

Bill suddenly started to cut through Kyna's dress at her shoulder, cutting her flesh as well. Kyna screamed in pain and squirmed.

"_**Stop!**_ It _**hurts!**_"

The Butcher ignored her and moved the knife down her arm, stopping when the blade had cut down her hand. Struggling to catch her breath, Kyna looked at her exposed and newly bloodied arm. Bill had only cut about half an inch into her skin, but it felt as if he had sliced her arm in half.

Kyna had barely processed what was happening when the knife cut into her other shoulder. She cried out, overcome with the nearly unbearable pain.

"That's right," Bill snarled. "Stain my floors with your dirty Irish blood."

And it continued. The Butcher sliced into Kyna's chest, her stomach, and her legs, not deep enough to be deadly but deep enough to bleed and hurt something awful. All the while, young Kyna screamed at the top of her lungs, praying for rescue, or to die and join her mother.

Suddenly, she became groggy and her eyes started to close…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Monk stood outside as several men blocked the Satan's Circus entrance. He'd been trying to get in for an hour, spurred on by the poor girl's cries, but the men wouldn't budge. He had no choice but to back up and sit on a nearby barrel, waiting in fear of what would happen.

Then, one of the men turned around and opened the door. Monk looked up and saw another man holding a bloody mass of clothing in his arms. He carelessly dropped it onto the ground and walked back inside, followed by the others.

Monk ran forward and knelt beside the body. It was that of Kyna. He turned her over and saw the horrid wounds. Suddenly, he noticed her chest moving.

_Christ…she's still among us?_

He carefully lifted her into his arms. The girl was unconscious, but she whimpered in pain.

"Easy now," he whispered, carrying her towards his place. "I've got you."

On the way, he ran into the boy that was with Kyna the other day.

"Sir," Quinn said, "what's that?"

"Can you give me a hand with her, boy?" Monk bent over and showed Quinn the girl's face. "Isn't she a friend of yours?"

Quinn's expression became horrified as he followed Monk.

"Oh, God…what happened to her?"

"I'll tell you while we tend to her. Come on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in the barbershop, Monk had laid Kyna onto his bed, and was carefully cleaning her wounds. Quinn helped with bandages.

"He killed her mother?"

"Yeah, I think so. Poor woman had been behind on her debts to the Butcher for a while. This girl must've seen it, 'cause I saw her run after him with a knife as I was taking the body to her house." Monk looked down regretfully. "She was too fast, I couldn't stop her in time."

Quinn looked at Kyna's face and carefully put a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Is she gonna make it?"

"Well, the bleeding's stopped now, but she lost a lot. If she's able to stay still until these cuts are better, she'll probably be alright."

Relieved, Quinn nodded. Monk stood up and covered the child with a blanket.

"I'd better go and see to her mother."

"You're not gonna wait?"

"No," Monk answered, shaking his head. "The girl doesn't need to see that again. Will you stay with her until I'm back?"

Quinn nodded. Monk dug up a shovel and headed for the door.

_Bill wouldn't take kindly to me burying her across the river, but…she'll not be defiled either._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Monk reached the house and lit a candle inside. Dairine lay still on the bed, her eyes wide opened. Monk looked at her and kneeled next to the bed. He reached out and gently closed her eyes before grasping one of her hands.

"I'm sorry, Dairine," he said quietly. "Your girl got hurt, but she'll be alright. She's strong, just like both her parents. And I give you my word now. I'll look after her for you. As long as I live, she'll live as well. Any harm comes to her again will be over my dead body. I promise you."

Monk looked down and crossed himself before wrapping Dairine's body in a nearby blanket and carrying her out the door.

**00000000000000**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	4. Outside

_**And I'm back. I hope you like this chapter!**_

**0000000000000**

Kyna slowly opened her eyes. It appeared to be nighttime, judging from the miniscule light coming from a nearby window. She winced, remembering everything that had happened. Her mother's death, the Butcher's knife cutting through her flesh…

"She's awake."

Kyna looked to the side and almost smiled when she recognized Quinn. She moved to get up, but pain shot through her body. Quinn gently took her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Easy, Kyna. Don't move around, or your wounds'll open again."

The girl looked down and saw a blanket on top of her. She felt bandages wrapped around most of her body. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard someone else approach.

"Here, step back."

Quinn obeyed, and Monk got down to kneel beside Kyna's form. She looked at him apprehensively.

"It's alright," he said. "You've been resting for over a week now. You'll be alright." Kyna looked at him silently. "Can you speak?"

Kyna went to speak, but found it hard to do so. All that came out was a raspy breathing noise. She tried again, and it was no better. Looking up at Monk, she shook her head.

"You can't?" he asked, and the girl shook her head once more.

"Why can't she talk?" Quinn asked. Monk paused for a few moments before answering.

"I think your voice went out from your screaming."

Kyna nodded understandingly, trying to hold back her tears. Monk turned to Quinn and spoke.

"Boy, she's alright. Will you go in the other room for a bit while I talk to her?"

Quinn nodded and left the room. Monk grabbed a nearby stool and sat down on it, looking at the bedridden Kyna.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he said, sighing deeply. "Your name's Kyna, right?" Kyna nodded. "That was a really downright foolish thing you did."

Kyna closed her eyes.

"You don't go around slashing at Natives, especially not when you're a child. Christ, he could've killed you!"

Monk leaned a bit closer to Kyna as she turned her head away, blinking back tears.

"I'm not trying to be mean," Monk said, a bit gentler. "D'you think your mum would've wanted you dead?" Kyna didn't respond. "Well?"

After a few more moments, Kyna shook her head. Monk sighed and leaned back a bit.

"Look, I…the orphan asylum is a right awful place. So, you're welcome to stay with me instead. Alright?"

The girl looked at his gentle expression and nodded slowly.

"Okay. Your friend told his dad where he'll be, so the two of us will help you get better." Monk slowly stood up from the stool. "Try and rest a bit more."

With that, he stood and left Kyna alone. She leaned her head back against the pillow and allowed her tears to fall.

_Mum, you can't be dead…you can't really be gone…_

Quinn walked back into the room and sat on Monk's stool.

"I'm sorry, Kyna," he said sadly, seeing his friend's tears. "Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

Kyna shook her head.

"Okay. Just go back to sleep. I'm right here."

Listening to her friend's comforting words, Kyna felt her eyes grow heavy…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week and a half after that, Kyna was finally able to stand and walk again. Fortunately, her wounds didn't get infected, but there were visible scars.

She finished putting on the dress Monk had retrieved from her house as her two saviors talked in the other room.

"Thanks for the help, lad," Monk told Quinn. "Your father's probably looking for you, so you should probably get back." Quinn nodded just as Kyna entered the room.

"I need to go now, Kyna. But I'll come by and see you later."

Kyna smiled and nodded as Quinn walked out the front door and headed down the hill. Monk looked at her and motioned to a nearby chair.

"Here, sit down." Kyna complied, and Monk kneeled in front of her. "D'you feel ready to go for a walk outside with me?" The girl went to nod, but Monk spoke again. "Before you answer that, I should tell you that we'll probably run into the Butcher."

Kyna froze at the mention of the name. However, she still wanted to go outside.

"But listen, he's hurt a lot of folks and let them live, and if they respect him afterwards, he'll probably not harm them. Now if you keep natural and don't insult him in any way, you'll be alright." Monk paused to look at her. "Can you still not speak?" Kyna shook her head. "Okay."

Monk leaned a bit closer to Kyna and grasped her shoulders.

"I see the anger in your eyes, girl. You've every right to hate him and wish him dead, but you can't do anything about that as a child. If you stick by me and stay calm, he'll leave you alone. No matter what he says, don't react." Kyna looked reluctant. "Just be polite. And don't look away from him either. He doesn't take very kindly to people who don't look him in the eye. If you don't feel ready to face him, you can wait a little while." He paused for a few moments. "If you feel ready to go out, nod your head."

Kyna felt very conflicted. She couldn't bear thinking of the man, but she knew her mother would want her to be firm and strong.

_Very well. I'll show him that I'm strong, that he hasn't broken me…even if I have to be polite about it._

She looked at Monk and nodded. He patted her shoulder and stood up.

"Alright, then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Monk had found a soft patch of dirt in the area behind the barbershop, and had laid Dairine to rest there so that she wouldn't be far from her daughter. After he finished the burial, he had found a flat rock and laid it in the middle. It was the closest thing to a gravestone that he could find.

Kneeling beside the large oval of freshly unearthed ground, Kyna tried in vain to hold back her tears.

_Oh, Mum…it's all my fault. If I hadn't been born, you wouldn't have fallen behind, you would've been able to pay the Butcher…_

She stood and turned to face Monk. She gave him a look of gratitude, and he nodded his head.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, and they went into the streets.

A few people lifted their heads and stared. It was as if they couldn't believe Kyna was alive and well. But mostly, people didn't notice and just went about their own business.

_Everybody's so afraid around here, _Kyna thought bitterly. _Not many people speak out for themselves…'cause of those Natives._

A few seconds later, Kyna cursed herself for thinking about them. Bill the Butcher and a group of men were walking down the road in their direction. She went to duck behind Monk, but he put a firm hand on her shoulder before she could act on her thoughts.

"No, don't hide," he said to her quietly. "Just stand here next to me."

Kyna reluctantly obeyed, and the men got closer. Eventually, both groups slowed down, and came to a stop.

"Morning, Bill," Monk said.

Bill nodded at him, but his eyes were on Kyna.

"So you're up and about again, are you?"

Kyna hesitated, but nodded when she felt Monk squeeze her shoulder gently. Bill glanced at his men for a moment before taking a step towards the girl.

"I asked you a question," he said, a dangerous undertone hidden behind his smile. Kyna started to shake her head when Monk suddenly spoke.

"She can't speak, Bill." Glancing at Monk, Bill cocked his head.

"What?"

"She screamed so loud that her voice broke. Now she can't say a word."

Bill seemed to take this in for a moment before chuckling slightly. He gazed back down at Kyna and sneered.

"Well! What a relief that is. Urchins like you should be seen and not heard. Isn't that right, missy?" He looked at Kyna expectantly. Not wanting to look at him for another moment, she appeased him and nodded. "That's what I like to hear…well, in **your** case…"

Bill's men laughed at this as he backed up towards them.

"Peace be with you both," he said condescendingly before continuing on with his crowd. Monk and Kyna walked a bit further and stopped for a bit.

"Good, Kyna," Monk said. "That's how you need to act from now on, alright?"

Kyna nodded as they continued.

_If I have to respect that excuse for a human being for too long, I'll go mad._

**000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one!**_


	5. Don't Let Him Get To You

_**Read on, and I hope you like this one!**_

**000000000000000**

"Is your throat any better?"

Kyna shook her head.

"No?" Quinn sighed and looked around them. "Even with all this fresh air?" Kyna looked at him like he was crazy. "Alright, maybe it isn't fresh, but…" His voice trailed off as he ran his shoe through the dust on the road. Looking away for a moment, he felt worried.

_She still can't talk, even after a few months? _

"Kyna, I'm sorry. I just miss your voice. You always sounded so happy." He looked back at her sadly. "And you don't even seem to be happy anymore." Kyna gazed at him and nodded.

Looking around, she found a nearby twig and kneeled down. She started to write in the dirt. Quinn looked at the letters that appeared and shook his head.

"I can't read that well, Kyna." The girl looked disappointed.

"It says, 'I'm sorry,'" said a voice behind them.

Quinn turned around and saw Monk approaching them. He looked down at the writing and grinned.

"Well, that's something, lassie. You mother teach you to read?" Kyna nodded. "Sure, you could use that to communicate." Monk turned to Quinn. "You don't know letters, boy?"

"Not really," Quinn answered. "My dad's been tryin' to teach me, but he's been gone from the house a lot, so our lessons aren't often." He gazed at Kyna with determination. "But if it means being able to talk with you, then I'll read every book in the world before my time is done."

Kyna looked down, trying to hide the tiny smile on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Winter, 1854_

"Okay…you're saying…'you are…getting…bet…better?'"

Kyna nodded as Quinn looked up from Kyna's paper. He smiled at her, and she did the same.

"I got it, right?" Kyna nodded. "Oh, I'm so glad! I'm sorry it took me so long, with Dad bein' busy." Quinn placed the paper onto the table and smiled at Kyna. After a few seconds, she smiled back.

"What're you two grinning about?" asked Monk as he walked through the barbershop door.

"I've been able to read most of Kyna's writing."

"Well, good." Monk glanced outside at the snow, and then looked at Quinn. "Christ, boy. D'you own a coat or something?" The boy shrugged and got up.

"It's alright. I'm so happy, I can run all the way home without feeling a single snowflake."

With that, Quinn ran out the door. Monk turned to look at Kyna.

"Best for you to stay inside today," he told her. "The Natives are making scenes out there. I heard there's another immigrant boat coming in tomorrow, so they'll all probably go and give them hell." Kyna looked down loathingly as Monk continued. "So tomorrow would be the best time for you to go out, alright?"

The girl nodded, looking very glum. Monk approached her and bent down to her level.

"What is it?"

Kyna turned towards the paper and started to write on in. After she finished, she handed it to Monk. He looked at it and sighed.

"I know. A lot of this isn't fair. But it's life, Kyna. You do what you must, and you try to survive. Look at you and all that's happened. You survived."

Kyna looked down and nodded.

"I'd like to think that this won't last forever. But for right now, we all need to pick up the pieces and keep going."

Slowly, Kyna lifted her head and nodded in understanding.

_People would have to fight for their lives in the cave ages, not today. The Natives are animals more than they are people. How much longer must this last?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sure enough, the next day, the angry insults of the Natives could be heard not too far from the docks. Kyna turned to look towards the source, but Monk spoke up.

"Try not to listen," he said. "It'll just make you mad. You'll learn to ignore it."

Kyna nodded reluctantly as they continued down the street. Everything was sprinkled with white snow, with the exception of a few red blotches here and there.

She used to love the sight of snow. Dairine would take her outside in the winter, and they wound play games until the sun went down. Since her mother's death, however, Kyna found herself not wanting to look at the snow.

"Oh, here comes some more Irish dung."

Looking up, Kyna saw a few of the Natives coming their way, headed for the docks. Her heart sunk when she saw Bill the Butcher among them.

"You're fine," Monk whispered to Kyna. The Natives slowed down.

"Go down to the boats yet?" Bill asked Monk. "Those roaches would be happy to see some of their own kind."

"You know I've never gone, Bill," Monk answered, ignoring the insult. "Why would I start now?" Bill glanced at Kyna.

"Maybe your little companion would like to make friends with the baby rats." Kyna tried to keep a straight face, but was unsure of her success. "Then again, that would be hard to do without a voice."

_How dare he?! He's actually proud that he did this to me!_

"Ooh," Bill sneered. "See that? See the hatred in that girl's eyes?"

"Best let her be, Bill," Monk said. "She's just a child." Bill straightened up and looked at him.

"A _child?_ Oh no, Monk. You see, a child is a _citizen_ born to this land. **That** is no child, just a foreign worm like all the rest of them." Bill looked down at Kyna and sneered. "Just like your mother."

At that moment, Kyna wanted nothing more than to lunge at the Butcher and kill him slowly and painfully. The tears of anger she had been trying to hold back broke free, and she looked away. She could still feel Bill staring at her, probably laughing inwardly.

"We best be going," Monk said, tipping his hat. Bill nodded and smiled.

"Very well," he answered, not looking away from Kyna.

The girl felt Monk squeeze her shoulder lightly. All she wanted was to get away from Bill, but she mustered every ounce of her energy, looked at him, and curtsied. With that, she and Monk went on their way.

"I'm sorry," Monk said to Kyna. "I should've known we'd see him."

Kyna didn't react. She just walked with him in silence, still holding back her tears and suppressing her rage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Kyna climbed into her small bed after she finished praying. Monk came in to see to her.

"You got everything?"

Kyna nodded. Monk was about to leave, but paused for a moment. He walked next to the girl's bed and kneeled down towards her.

"I really am sorry," he said gently. "You were strong not to try anything. But listen, you've just got to learn how to ignore it. When you shed those tears today, you let him know that he upset you, and that's exactly what he wanted." Monk took a breath and spoke with intensity.

"Don't let him get to you, Kyna. Be strong like I know you are, like both your parents were."

Kyna stared at him for a long time before nodding.

"Alright. Go to sleep."

Monk got up and left the room, leaving Kyna with her thoughts.

_Very well, Monk. I'll make my parents proud._

**0000000000000**

_**Well, I hope you liked this one!**_


	6. Dreams

_**And we meet again. Enjoy!**_

**0000000000000**

_September, 1862_

Kyna rolled her eyes. Mr. Tweed of Tammany Hall was down at the docks again, already trying to buy votes from the newly arrived Irish. She walked away from the ridiculous scene.

"Kyna, love!"

She looked over and saw Johnny, a young man she'd known since she arrived in New York. He approached her.

"Come 'ere, you've gotta meet someone!"

Taking Kyna's arm, Johnny led her down a few of the streets. At this point, Kyna was getting confused.

"Hey!" Johnny whispered to a fellow that Kyna didn't recognize. "Come over here." The young man walked over and the three of them approached a building corner.

"Oh, wow," said the fellow. "You're Kyna then?"

Kyna still felt confused, but she nodded. The man smiled slightly.

"You've sure grown up."

Baffled, Kyna looked at Johnny, who leaned in close to her.

"Don't tell a soul, Kyna…he's the Priest's son, come back from Hellgate."

Kyna searched her mind. She didn't remember a lot, but she remembered a few of the children that watched the battle when she was two. She remembered Johnny, and another boy, who was indeed the son of…

Her eyes widened in recognition, and Johnny smiled.

"Yeah, he's back. You remember Amsterdam, right?"

Nodding, Kyna looked at Amsterdam again. Yes, she remembered that face vaguely, the firm and rebellious eyes…

She looked at him inquisitively before bending down and writing in the dirt with her fingers. After a few moments, the sentence read, "Why did you come back here?" Amsterdam looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"I guess it just drew me back."

Kyna nodded, but didn't quite understand why anyone would want to return to a place so full of hatred and chaos.

"Kyna!"

She looked over. Quinn was walking towards her, smiling.

"Hello there, Quinn," said Johnny.

"Johnny." Quinn glanced at Amsterdam. "I haven't seen you around. Who are you?"

"Amsterdam." Quinn nodded.

"Oh. Good to meet you."

"Well, anyways," Johnny said, "I was giving him a tour of the Points when I saw Kyna, so we'll just carry on."

Kyna stepped back and smiled as the two men started walking away again. Quinn stepped forward and looked after them.

"That fellow just arrive?" Kyna nodded. "Off the boats?"

Kneeling down again, Kyna wrote "Hellgate" into the dirt, running her shoe across it once Quinn understood.

"Ah, I see."

They started walking together. Kyna couldn't help but steal glances at her friend. Even after all the years had passed, his twelve-year-old smile was still recognizable on his twenty-year-old face.

"Are you well today?" Quinn asked. Kyna smiled and nodded. She then gestured towards him.

"I dunno, I guess I'm alright." Kyna looked at him with concern. "Dad's health's been bad, and he still can't find another job." Confused, Kyna pointed at the nearby marketplace. "Yeah, he was doing fine working there, but they sacked him since he got sick."

Kyna took Quinn's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's alright," he breathed. "I know it'll be fine." Quinn turned to Kyna and smiled gently.

_Oh, Kyna, please don't worry for me. It would mean the world to me if I could just see you happy again._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, the fire games were going wild. Naturally, Kyna stayed in her room that night instead of going outside again.

She couldn't stop thinking about Amsterdam coming back to the Five Points.

_The Butcher killed his father, after all. Why would he want to be anywhere near him?_

Kyna closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep…

_**"Kyna? Open your eyes, darling."**_

_** The girl obeyed. She sat up in bed, and her eyes widened when she saw who was in front of her.**_

_** "P-Papa?"**_

_** Fion Whelan smiled at his daughter.**_

_** "You've grown so much," he said. "Into such a beautiful flower."**_

_** He reached out to touch his daughter's cheek, and tears filled Kyna's eyes as she saw another person appear beside Fion.**_

_** "My sweetheart," Dairine whispered, laying a gentle hand on Kyna's while draping her free arm around her husband's shoulders. Kyna's tears fell as she looked at her parents.**_

_** "I miss you both," she whispered. "So much."**_

_** "But we're not gone," Fion said lovingly. "We're right here with you. In your heart." **_

_** Kyna looked at them, and they smiled at her. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of being so close to them…**_

__There was a knock at the door. Kyna opened her eyes again, only to find her parents gone. Another knock was heard.

"Kyna?" Monk called. "Can I come in?"

She waited, and the door slowly opened. Monk looked at her and spoke again.

"What're you doing in here? I heard voices."

Kyna shook her head, and Monk eyed her with slight suspicion. After a few seconds, Kyna pointed to a nearby window. Even though it was closed, the loud shouts of the townspeople could still be heard. Monk glanced at the window before looking back at Kyna. He gazed at her for a while.

"Go to sleep," he said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Kyna lay back down and looked at the ceiling. Her dream comforted her enough that she was able to block her grief just enough to drift away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"D'you wanna arrange a funeral, son?"

"No," Quinn said, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Just see that he's buried."

"Alright," said the man, taking the coins. Behind Quinn, two men carried his father's body out the door, wrapped in a sheet. They placed him onto a cart and left, leaving Quinn alone on his doorstep.

_Rest in peace, Dad._

A tear broke free of his eye and rolled down his cheek. He looked down at his feet for a moment before glancing back up. A few of the Bowery Boys were approaching the front of the building. Quinn saw Johnny and Amsterdam among them. Bill was in front, gazing at the departing cart before glancing up at Quinn.

"So he kicked it, boy?"

Not wanting to get into a conflict, Quinn nodded.

"Yes, sir. He's passed on."

Bill smiled and looked back at his followers.

"See, boys? They're like deer. When there's too many, the food disappears and they all drop dead."

Quinn looked down, trying to keep calm. A few of the boys chuckled, but Amsterdam and Johnny just stood awkwardly. Bill looked back at Quinn and tipped his hat before leading the group away. As soon as they were gone, the young man sank down to sit on the threshold of his door.

A familiar shadow suddenly loomed over him, and he looked up. Kyna stood above him for a moment before kneeling down to his level. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hello," he said quietly as his friend reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. He hesitated slightly before embracing her, burying his face into her shoulder.

_You're okay now, Dad. You're better off in Heaven with God than in this shit valley. You're better now…_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

About a week later, Kyna was at the market. She found a few things and exited. Once on the street, she saw a familiar face.

"Hello there, Kyna."

Amsterdam looked at her and smiled. She nodded her head. After looking around for a few seconds, Amsterdam leaned in close to her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kyna nodded and followed him to a pathway between two buildings. She recognized it as the same path her mother had shown her when they were trying to avoid the Butcher. They walked a ways into it before stopping. Amsterdam looked at Kyna and started to speak.

"Okay, listen…Johnny told me what happened to you, and to your mother. I'm really sorry." Kyna looked at him knowingly. "And…um…you're how old now? Eighteen, I think?" Kyna nodded. "Right, eighteen. It was a long time ago, so I don't know if you remember…at the battle…the Butcher killed my father."

Amsterdam looked at Kyna, and she gave him a look that showed her understanding. He took a breath and continued.

"Sixteen years. That's how long I spent in Hellgate. And all that time, I thought of nothing but avenging his death. That's why I came back, to do exactly that. I just thought I should tell you…I'm going to try and get close to the Butcher, maybe get him to trust me. Once that happens…I'll kill him."

Kyna felt a strange kind of passionate happiness as the thought of seeing the monster die. She looked at Amsterdam intently as he continued.

"It'll take a while, probably a few months or so, but I'll kill him for Father, and for you. For all the families he's broken, all the lives he's ruined, I will make him pay, Kyna. I promise you."

After gazing at him for a long while, Kyna nodded.

_Mum, Dad…your souls will soon be at rest._

**00000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one!**_


	7. Smile For Me

_**And I'm back! I hope you like this one!**_

**000000000000**

_Mid-October, 1862_

Kyna wandered the streets of the Five Points. Nothing had changed that much. Everyone was still doing the things they did every day, just the same old regular routine. Luckily, Kyna had picked the right way to walk so she wouldn't run into the Butcher's gang.

However, even with everything being so normal and much less rowdy, Kyna couldn't suppress the sadness welling up inside of her. It was nearing winter, and the passing of just a few more weeks would mark the day of her mother's murder. Her mind couldn't help but dwell on this as the days passed…

"Kyna!"

She turned and recognized the person walking towards her. Jenny was a bit older than her, and seemed to enjoy displaying her beauty. Her red hair wasn't quite as dark as her own, but combined with the woman's piercing blue eyes and pretty face, it definitely compensated.

Kyna smiled slightly as Jenny walked up to her.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?"

Shocked that anyone would ask her, Kyna shook her head as they walked.

"Why not?" When there was no reaction, Jenny continued. "D'you not want to?"

Kyna shook her head. At this, Jenny couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, come now! Isn't there someone you'd like to go with?"

The girl looked down, shrugging. Jenny leaned towards her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"What about that friend of yours? His name's Quinn, right?"

Kyna's eyes widened as she looked at Jenny, pleading for silence with her eyes.

"Oh, I won't tell. But why don't you go with him? I know he wants to take you." Kyna looked at her inquisitively. "Come on, I've seen the way he looks at you when you're together. I think he fancies you."

At this, Kyna chuckled noiselessly and shook her head.

"Of course he does. He'd be crazy not to." Jenny gently pinched Kyna's cheek with her free hand, causing the younger girl to smile. "Look at that pretty face and those eyes. He'd want to take you for sure." Jenny smiled at Kyna and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Put on your finest dress and he'll be squirming on the inside."

Kyna wriggled away and stifled a giggle. Jenny smiled mischievously.

"I hope you'll be there with him, Kyna."

After a quick wink, Jenny was gone.

Dumbfounded, Kyna continued walking. Her mind was spinning from what her friend had said.

_Would Quinn even want to go with me? Am I that attractive?_

No sooner had she thought that did Quinn walk around a corner and see her. His face broke into a smile.

"Hello there, Kyna!"

She smiled as her friend walked up to her. They continued walking, and after a few seconds, Quinn spoke again.

"Hey, are you going to the dance tonight?" Kyna shrugged. "Nobody's asked you yet?" When he was answered with a shake of the head, Quinn took a deep breath before speaking again. "Oh. Well…I've been meaning to ask if…maybe…d'you wanna go with me?"

Kyna's heart nearly stopped. She paused in her steps and looked at Quinn, who also stopped. Staring at him with wide eyes, she pointed at herself.

"Yeah, you," Quinn said, smiling. "Who else would I want to go with?"

Kyna thought long and hard. She had always wanted to go to the dance, just to see what it was like. People spoke of it as being a good time, but…she certainly didn't want to have a good time alone. And who better of a gentleman to go with than her best friend?

She looked at Quinn and nodded. He smiled.

"You mean you'll go?" She nodded. "Wonderful! Shall I meet you there tonight?" Kyna nodded again and smiled to herself.

_This will be interesting…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're going to that dance?"

Monk looked at the paper, an incredulous look on his face. He glanced at Kyna, who nodded.

"With Quinn, I hope?" Another nod. After a few moments, Monk sighed deeply.

"Oh, alright. Just be careful, okay? Stick with him, and don't go near any of the bingo boys. At a place like this, it's bound to get a bit messy."

Kyna nodded and ran to her room. Monk looked after her, worried.

_Be careful._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kyna, you…wow."

Quinn looked down, blushing. Kyna was in a pale blue dress that formerly belonged to her mother. Monk had figured that she'd grow into Dairine's clothes as she got older, and he had predicted correctly. It was the nicest of all the dresses Kyna had.

She tried to hide a smile as everyone gathered to see the "queen" choose her "king." Kyna smiled when she saw Jenny in the chair, holding the mirror. She turned down a few of the men, including Johnny, but soon chose Amsterdam. A few seconds later, the music started.

"You ready?" Quinn asked. A woman approached them and handed Kyna a lit candle. She awkwardly nodded as Quinn put one hand over her clutched hand, and gently placed the other one on her waist. "Here, your other hand goes on my shoulder." Kyna nodded and complied. Observing the people around them, they started to move.

Kyna could barely think. She'd never danced before, let alone with a man. But for her first time, she couldn't imagine her partner as being anyone else. She felt Quinn looking at her and glanced away, blushing.

"You all right?" he asked, and she nodded. "You're a great dancer, you know."

Looking down, Kyna shook her head. But Quinn didn't give up that easily.

"Hey," he said gently. Kyna slowly looked up. "Are you enjoying yourself?" When his partner nodded, Quinn smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

A few more seconds went by. Everyone around them seemed to be having fun. Quinn looked at Kyna again and spoke.

"Why don't you smile for me, love?" Kyna looked up at him, and he smiled. "Just so I know you're happy. Come on, for me? One smile?"

At that moment, Kyna looked at Quinn and saw him in a different light. He had grown from the young boy she remembered into an equally kind man. Not only that, but he had also become quite handsome.

_Oh, Quinn…you love seeing me happy, don't you? You care so little about yourself, but you're just as wonderful, if not more…_

She found herself smiling. It was the widest she'd ever smiled since her mother's death. Quinn looked at her and chuckled.

"There. Doesn't it feel great to smile?"

Kyna nodded at him.

For the rest of the dance, they just stared at each other, smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyna laid in her bed that night, staring out the window. The music was still playing in her ears, and she still felt herself dancing with Quinn. It was the happiest she'd felt in several years.

Her friend's face swam in front of her eyes as they grew heavy.

_Good night, Quinn. And thank you._

**000000000000000**

_**Feel free to review!**_


	8. Dirt

_**Hi! I hope you like this one.**_

**0000000000000**

_Late November, 1862_

The chilly wind blew through Kyna's hair as she kneeled beside her mother's resting place. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she rubbed a handful of the dirt in between her fingers.

_Mother, I…I miss you so much. It's so hard to believe it was eight years ago today that you were taken from me. But still, I know you're happy where you are. You're with Papa now, up in Heaven with God. And…not a day goes by without me thinking about you._

After a few more minutes, Kyna crossed herself and stood up.

_But it won't be too much longer until your death is avenged. I promise._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All Kyna could do all day was sit at the bottom of the barbershop hill and run her fingers through the dirt. When Quinn came to visit, not even he could persuade her to do something to distract herself from the day. Still feeling protective of her, he sat outside the barbershop window and gazed down at her.

_Precious Kyna…I wish there was something I could do, but…you've every right to feel sad today. I still miss me father, after all, but…your mum was taken far too soon._

He turned his head and glanced at Monk, who was coming out the door.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll ask her to go, but will you watch her if she declines?"

Quinn nodded as Monk went down the steps. Moving hesitantly, he walked over to where Kyna was sitting.

"D'you want to go for a walk, lassie?" Kyna shook her head, not looking at him. "It might take your mind off of things." When he got no reaction, Monk straightened up and sighed. "Suit yourself. I'll be back."

He took a few steps, and his insides suddenly felt like they were twisting. Bill the Butcher was walking by with his men behind him. When he stopped to look at Kyna, Monk turned to him and spoke.

"Hello, Bill," he said, trying to distract him.

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot," Bill said, acting like Monk hadn't said a word. After a few seconds, he turned to Monk and smiled. "It's the blessed anniversary, isn't it?"

Monk didn't answer. Bill waited a couple seconds before turning back to Kyna.

"_Bill,_" Monk said in a warning voice, but he was merely met with a condescending smirk. Bill's men looked at Monk threateningly, and he could only watch as the Butcher approached the grieving young woman. Up at the shop, Quinn slowly stood, eyeing Bill.

Kyna could hear the Butcher approaching from behind, but she still kept her back to him. She fisted the dirt in her hand as Bill kneeled down and looked at her seated form, staring into the back of her head.

"I really don't know why you're still fawning over her, girly," he said casually. "Death is part of life, after all. People die. They're buried, eaten by worms, and become dirt." Bill paused for a moment before speaking again, his voice laced with evil. "Of course…she was dirt to begin with."

Something inside of Kyna snapped at that comment. Clutching a handful of dirt in her hand, she slowly stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Butcher sitting up as well.

_Eat dirt, you worm._

With all the fiery anger within her, Kyna threw the dirt into Bill's face. She ran past him just as he got up.

"**That** was not a smart move," he said, his voice ominously dangerous. He lurched after her, but she had already reached Monk, who put himself between the girl and the furious Native.

"Don't touch her," Monk said as Bill came to stop in front of him, wiping away the dust with his sleeve. "Go," he said to Kyna, who ran up the stairs towards Quinn. Bill watched her as she and the boy quickly went inside, and turned back to Monk.

"You know that I can march up there and slit her throat, and my boys can _easily_ keep you from interfering."

Monk and the Butcher stared at each other for a few moments.

"Walk with me," Bill muttered. Monk complied, and they walked a few feet away from the men. "Tell you what. I'll look past this under one condition."

"And what's that?"

Bill's good eye flashed with something that filled Monk with dread.

"A night with her in my bed," the Butcher answered.

Monk started to shake his head.

"Jesus, Bill…"

"D'you want her to live or not?" Monk gave the Butcher a look that could kill. After a few moments, Bill spoke again. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's see…tonight should be fine." He smiled evilly and spoke one last time. "It's been a while since I've had a virgin."

Bill led his men away, and Monk immediately propelled himself up the stairs.

_Christ, Kyna! D'you realize what you've done to yourself?!_

Going through the door, he looked at Quinn, who had his arms around Kyna.

"Go on home, lad."

"No, sir."

"I said _**go**_."

Quinn stared at Monk for a moment before glancing reassuringly at Kyna. As soon as he left, Monk turned to the small number of men in the room and motioned for them to leave. Finally, he faced the girl.

"He's not going to kill you, Kyna. But he wants something in return." He stepped towards her angrily. "What do you suppose that something might be?"

Genuinely unsure, Kyna merely stared at him.

"You're to go to his bed tonight."

Fear unlike anything filled Kyna, and she shook her head.

"We've already agreed, so there's no use arguing."

Tears filling her eyes, Kyna found a nearby piece of paper and wrote, "I'd rather die." She showed it to Monk, and he looked away.

"No, you wouldn't. It's just one night."

Kyna went to write something else, but Monk stormed forward and grabbed the paper, tossing it to the ground.

"I don't wanna see any more scribbles of excuse, girl! How many times have I said to control yourself?" Kyna's tears started to fall as she looked away. Monk reached forward and seized her shoulders. "_Answer me,_ Kyna!"

Kyna went to shake her head, but Monk spoke again.

"Don't! I've heard you mutter in your sleep. There's **nothing** wrong with your throat anymore, is there? Are you just choosing not to speak 'cause you're afraid of moving on without your mother? _Huh?_ Come on, _talk to me!_"

Yanking herself away, Kyna sank to the floor and buried her face in her arms. Monk looked down at her.

"You brought this on yourself," he said quietly. "Just wash up before it's time to leave."

Monk left her alone and went into his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he buried his face in his hands.

_God, Kyna, I'm so sorry. But I'm just trying to protect you, keep you alive. Truth be told…if I'd been in your place, I would've done just what you did._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyna sat in the tub and rubbed her face, vainly trying to stop her tears. Not even thinking of her time with Quinn at the dance could vanquish her fear. As she dipped the back of her head into the water to wet her hair, a small part of her was tempted to drown herself.

_But…that would be selfish. I'd hurt Quinn if I did that…I'd hurt Monk…my parents wouldn't want me to die…_

She tried to take a few deep breaths as she got out of the bath a few minutes later. Kyna ran a comb through her long red hair before pulling it back into a gentle braid.

Later, looking through her clothes, she found a simple white gown with tiny rose designs scattered across the fabric. She pulled her shift on over her head and slipped the gown over the top of it. Reaching under her bed and pulling out her brown corset, she took a few minutes to put it on over the dress and lace it up behind her.

For the rest of the day, Kyna sat on her bed and looked out the window, watching the sun make its descent. She clutched at her pillow and tried to think of fond memories. But nothing seemed to make things better…

"Kyna?" Monk called from outside the door, gently knocking it. Kyna didn't answer, and the door slowly opened. Monk walked in and kneeled next to the bed.

"It's just about time. I'll walk you there." His heart ached as the girl closed her eyes and turned away. "Look, Kyna, if it'll make it easier for you, try picturing Quinn in place of him."

Kyna opened her eyes and looked at him, shaking her head. She glanced at the nightstand next to her, where an inkwell and paper sat. Monk followed her gaze and hesitated. Finally, he nodded. Kyna took the paper and her pen and wrote on it. She handed it to Monk for him to read.

It said, "I do not want to think of Quinn as being the one who hurts me."

Monk nodded.

"Alright." He slowly stood and offered his hand to Kyna. "Come on."

Staring at him, Kyna reached out and took his hand. They left her room, walked through the parlor, and exited the house.

**00000000000000**

_**Alrighty…as you probably know, the next chapter is going to be a bit explicit, so be prepared.**_

_**Until then, ta ta!**_


	9. Agony

_**Hello again! Just to warn you…this chapter isn't really violent, but it's incredibly dark and might upset some readers. So don't read this chapter if dark themes upset you.**_

_**To the rest of you, proceed!**_

**000000000000000**

It was nearly dark. With every step they took, Kyna felt the dread within her increase. She looked around, praying for Quinn to appear and whisk her away. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. Looking down, Kyna silently prayed.

_Oh Heavenly Father, please give me the strength I need to endure what no living creature should ever have to endure._

A few minutes later, the entrance to Satan's Circus came into view. Kyna felt Monk's hand squeeze hers reassuringly. She suddenly felt a hint of courage, but it vanished immediately when Bill walked outside.

Kyna saw him looking at her like a wolf would at its prey. Her insides sank, and she turned to run.

"Kyna, stop," Monk muttered, catching her and pulling her back. She tried again to escape, but she couldn't wriggle away. Her resistance crumbled, and she held onto Monk for dear life. He embraced her for a few moments before leaning back to look at her tear-streaked face.

"Hey," he said gently, moving his hands to cup Kyna's face. "Look at me." After a couple seconds, the girl complied. "You've got a strong heart in there. Don't **ever** let anyone take that from you. After all that's happened, you've survived. And that's all you've got to do tonight. Just _survive_." Kyna looked at him pleadingly, and he turned his head and pointed to a barrel across from Satan's Circus. "Look, see that? When you go inside, I'm going to sit on that barrel, and I won't move until you come back out. I'll be right here."

Kyna looked down and shed a few more tears, while Monk went to gently grasp her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Kyna. Just one night, and you can come home."

He gazed at her and squeezed her hand once more before letting go.

Kyna kept her head down as she slowly approached the Butcher.

"Right this way, my dear," he said, extending an open hand. Kyna stared at it and hesitated. However, a glare flashed across Bill's face, which prompted the girl to reach a shaky hand forward. He grasped Kyna's elbow and started pulling her towards the door. She turned and looked at Monk one more time. Monk stared back at her as she disappeared through the doorway.

_Please, God, _he thought, _the poor girl's been through enough as it is. Don't let her suffer._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyna was led up the familiar stairs and brought through the bar until they stopped in front of a narrow staircase. Bill looked at her and gestured up the stairs.

"After you."

Looking at her feet, the young woman slowly went up the staircase, with Bill a step behind her. At the top, they reached a door. Bill stepped forward and opened it, taking Kyna inside.

The room was bare, for the most part. Only a single candle illuminated the space, and a small window was the only portal to the outside world. There was a large bed with a single pillow and no sheets against the middle of the wall.

Kyna winced as she heard Bill shut the door and turn a handle to lock it. She faced away from him as he removed his hat, coat, and knives, dropping them on the floor. He walked past her and sat down on his bed in front of her, causing her to look at her feet once more.

"Look at me," he said.

Kyna unwillingly lifted her eyes to meet his. She was a bit surprised that he wasn't looking at her with anger. Then again, compared to the desire she saw in his expression, she would've chosen the anger.

"Go ahead and undress."

She had to suppress her tears as she turned away and kicked off her shoes before reaching back to unlace her corset. However, her rising fear made her hands tremble, and the laces kept slipping from her fingers.

Suddenly, a new pair of hands touched hers, and she froze. She felt Bill standing behind her, tugging gently at the strings for a while until the corset came undone and fell to the ground. Kyna slowly pulled her dress off. Clad only in her shift, she went to move, but Bill held onto her shoulders.

"Hang on, hold still." The young woman cringed to herself as she felt him carefully undo her braid and drape her hair over her shoulders.

_Why…why is he being so…gentle?_

She slowly turned around and looked at the floor, while Bill took a step back. After a few seconds of silence, Kyna glanced at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Take that off," he said.

Kyna's fear intensified as she wrapped her arms around herself, holding the thin white shift to her body. Fresh tears filled her eyes, and Bill leaned towards her a bit.

"I said _take it off_, or **I'll** do it for you." A shiver ran down Kyna's spine, and she started to turn from him. "Do it facing me_._" One of her tears escaped as she unwillingly obeyed.

_Mother, Father, _she silently begged, starting to pull her shift off, _please guide me along this path of darkness, so that I might survive._ A few moments later, Kyna stood naked in front of Bill. She tried to cover her intimate areas with her arms as he stared at her.

"Come here and lay down."

Kyna avoided his eyes as she slowly walked past him and lay down, still covering herself. Bill turned and loomed over her. Turning away from him onto her side, Kyna tried to suppress a chill as his ominous shadow draped over her form. A few seconds later, Bill reached forward and took her arm, trying to pull it away. Kyna tried to yank back from him, but he grabbed her other arm in his free hand and wrenched them both apart, pinning them to the girl's sides. Kyna turned away in shame as the Butcher feasted his eyes on her.

He was very pleased with what he saw. Kyna still had several scars from the wounds he had given her so many years earlier. Bill didn't usually like sleeping with women that had such scars, but the fact that he had personally inflicted them excited his lust for her. The girl's terrified expression made it all the better for him as well.

After a few moments, Bill slowly stepped away from Kyna and walked over to where his discarded belongings were. His eyes never left her form as he took off his bowtie, suit vest and boots. Kyna rolled back onto her side as her captor started to remove his shirt. She tried to take deep breaths as the seconds passed endlessly. The tears she had been trying to restrain broke free, and she shivered.

"Cold?" Bill asked. Kyna didn't react. "Don't worry, I'll be there in a minute to warm you up."

At this, Kyna noiselessly wept to herself, preferring the cold to him being anywhere near her. She looked out the window and tried to find something to concentrate on, but saw only the darkness of the night.

When she felt the bed tilt behind her, she wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her legs together as tightly as she could. Her fear rose to an all-time high as Bill put a hand on her shoulder, pulled her onto her back, and started to get on top of her. Something in her snapped as he went to pull her arms away again, and she started to struggle.

It was a vain attempt. Bill caught Kyna's wrists in one hand and restrained them above her head, pinning her down with his weight. Kyna still tried to wriggle away, desperate to escape. The feeling of his bare form against hers made her want to vomit.

"_Enough,_" Bill snapped, using his free hand to grab Kyna's chin. "D'you want me to tie your limbs to the bedposts?" Kyna squeezed her eyes shut, tired from her struggles. "Hey, _look at me_." After taking several deep breaths, Kyna slowly opened her eyes.

Bill stared down at her, his expression a mix of evil and hunger. He didn't blink once, which made Kyna feel sick.

"What a pretty little thing you've become," he said, slowly releasing Kyna's chin and trailing his hand across her jaw. Her stomach flipped when Bill moved his hand down her neck, lightly grazing her skin with his fingertips. "Very pretty indeed."

While this was happening, Kyna looked into Bill's eyes, trying to figure out why he wasn't being more brutal.

_Why is he being so tender? This is supposed to be my punishment, isn't it?_

Suddenly, it came to her.

_Unless…he wants me to…_

Horrified, Kyna started to thrash around again, but was easily overpowered.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere!" Bill continued to slowly move his hand down Kyna's body as he spoke. "I've got you for the whole night." He leaned a bit closer to the girl until their faces were almost touching. "And do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Kyna closed her eyes, trying to block him out, and he leaned down to speak into her ear.

"I'm going to make you feel bliss unlike anything in this world, unlike anything you've ever felt. And you're going to **look at me** while I do it."

Bill pulled away to look at her, and her eyes reluctantly opened, glistening with terror.

"I want you to know that _**I'm**_ the one pleasuring you. _Me,_ the man who sent your shit mother to hell where she belongs."

Kyna screamed on the inside as the Butcher pushed his knee in between her legs and pried them apart. He moved his hand to her nether area and started touching it. Looking away, Kyna tried to close her legs, but Bill held them open with his own. He stared at Kyna's face, watching for a reaction.

A couple minutes passed, and Kyna unsuccessfully tried to escape, only to have Bill apply even more pressure with his fingers. A few drops of sweat were starting to appear on Kyna's forehead as she felt a warm sensation form in her lower half.

"That's right," Bill muttered, chuckling slightly. "You like this, don't you?" Kyna closed her eyes and shook her head. At this, Bill slipped a finger inside of her and withdrew it. A thin layer of moisture coated the finger, and he looked at Kyna in triumph. "See? It's no use lying." By now, Kyna had completely stopped trying to hold her tears back.

Bill moved his finger back into Kyna, but this time, he started moving it around. Kyna winced in pain, secretly hoping the pain wouldn't leave. Dread filled her as the pain went away, and the heat in her pelvis started to intensify. As the seconds went by, Bill moved his finger even faster. Kyna shook her head back and forth, vainly struggling with all her might.

Suddenly, it felt as if something was about to explode within her, and with in a few more seconds, she silently gasped when her intimate muscles spiraled into almost violent spasms. Turning to bury her face in the pillow, Kyna began to quietly sob, hating herself.

_God, please take my life! Anything but this!_

As her body started to calm, Bill leaned towards her face and spoke.

"There," he breathed. "That felt nice, didn't it?" Kyna shook her head, but Bill removed his hand from her privates and used it to grasp her jaw. "Don't lie to me. You loved every moment."

Kyna closed her eyes in shame as Bill released her face and reached back down to her privates. He dipped his finger inside of her and leaned up a bit, exposing Kyna's upper half. Withdrawing from her core, he reached up and wiped his wet finger down the girl's neck. Kyna cringed and turned away as much as she could. To her further disgust, Bill leaned forward and ran his tongue across her neck, tasting her essence.

Her face twisted in agony, Kyna tried to pull her wrists out of his hold, but he merely tightened his grip. After he finished with her neck, Bill wet his finger again and ran it across the long scar on the top of Kyna's chest. He leaned down to lap at her skin, while Kyna could do nothing but endure it. She grimaced in disgust as Bill moved a bit further downwards and took one of her small breasts into his mouth, gently rubbing the other one with his free hand. A warm tingle ran through her as she cried in humiliation.

After a couple more minutes, Bill made his way down the girl's stomach, grazing his lips against more scars. Kyna looked at the wall, trying to imagine being somewhere else. _Anywhere_ else…

Bill suddenly stopped and leaned forward, releasing Kyna's wrists from above her head. She immediately started to struggle, but he grabbed her arms again and held them at her sides.

"What did I say before?" he growled as he reached under the pillow and pulled out some rope. "I had a feeling I was going to need this." Straddling her waist, Bill moved Kyna's wrists back over her head and bound them together before tying them to the headboard. Tears streamed down Kyna's face as she yanked at the rope frantically, while Bill moved back and held her legs open with his hands.

"Oh, don't cry," he said, leering at her. "You'll like this."

Kyna looked away in horror as the Butcher lowered his face in between her thighs. The quietest of all whimpers escaped her as she thrashed her feet against the bed, trying to push herself away from him. However, he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her even closer. Anguished, Kyna pulled at her ropes with all her strength, but it was too tight. It wasn't long before she felt the heat again…

The torture went on for an hour. Kyna sobbed uncontrollably as Bill explored her whole body with his hands and mouth. Compared to this, Kyna would have preferred it if Bill had merely forced himself on her like a brute.

Finally, after Kyna had succumbed to the fire in her loins several times more, Bill moved over her and looked into her eyes.

"Now," he said, his voice oozing with satisfaction, "this will hurt just a bit."

Kyna tried to turn away, but Bill cupped her cheek with one hand, while moving the other one to her behind. Keeping his eyes on the girl's face, he swiftly entered her.

Her face contorted in pain, Kyna squeezed her eyes shut, praying to wake up from the nightmare. Bill waited for a couple minutes, and then began moving.

A few minutes later, Kyna felt the flame rise again and tried to fight it off. However, she couldn't suppress a breath of ecstasy. To her horror, she felt the familiar feeling of a pending explosion, and her breath got heavier. Bill leaned towards her and spoke.

"That's it," he said, grasping her face a little tighter. "Come for me. Moan like the little whore you are."

_No! God, __**no**__…_

Kyna impulsively arched her back as she released, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a silent cry. She felt Bill release inside of her not long afterwards. After waiting a few more moments, Bill pulled out of her and propped himself up on one elbow. Tears falling down her cheeks, Kyna just laid there in shock. Then, she felt Bill reach above her and pull at the rope.

Not wanting to be near him for another second, Kyna went to jump out of the bed as soon as her hands were free. However, the second she moved, Bill reached forward and pulled her back.

"Ah-ah-ah, come back here."

Kyna struggled and kicked, but Bill wrapped his arms around her from behind and grasped her wrists in his hands, while he trapped her legs underneath his. After a few minutes, Kyna's strength was spent, and she leaned her head forward, trying to stay as far away from him as she could. Having none of that, Bill pulled her closer and spoke into her ear.

"There. You liked that quite a bit, didn't you?" Kyna tried to shake her head, but Bill took both her wrists into one hand and used the other to stroke the side of her face. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, you did. We both know you did." He ceased touching her face and ran his fingers through Kyna's hair, causing her to cringe even more. "How would your darling mother feel? She'd be heartbroken to know that you let her killer please you, that you let her killer touch you and lick your sweet skin…"

Kyna made one final attempt to get away, but he held her down easily. She willed God to take her as the tears broke free.

"Kyna," the Butcher breathed into her ear. "How delicious you are…sweet little Kyna…"

Shivering at his use of her name, Kyna tried to close her eyes, but found no solace as Bill kept whispering gentle but horrible words to her. It was only when her tears ran out several hours later that her eyes became heavy…

**000000000000**

_**Feel free to review.**_


	10. Shame

_**And we're back! A big thank-you to my first reviewer, and I hope you like this chapter.**_

**000000000000**

Kyna's eyes slowly fluttered open. A faint light shined over her shoulder as she squinted. She slowly sat up, and she suddenly realized that she was naked.

_Oh God, please…it had to have been a nightmare…_

Holding back tears, Kyna silently gasped as the memories of the previous night returned to her. Suddenly remembering, she looked around the room. The Butcher was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe he went for a walk and expects me to let myself out…_

That suited her fine. With the clear goal of returning to Monk as soon as possible, Kyna put her shift and dress back on, slipped on her shoes, and picked up her corset. She immediately went to he door and reached for the handle. However, before she could touch it, the door opened and she stepped back in terror.

"Hey, did I say you could leave?"

Bill slammed the door behind him and angrily advanced on Kyna.

"Did I say you could get **dressed** either?" Kyna didn't react. "_Well?_"

Shaking her head, Kyna felt her tears escape.

"Take those off."

Thinking with haste, Kyna dashed past Bill and ran back to the door. Before she could touch the handle, she was seized from behind and pulled back. Bill grabbed the front of her gown and tore both layers straight down the middle, throwing the tattered remains to the floor. Kyna struggled and tried to leave again, but was thrown back onto the bed and pinned down.

"There," Bill growled. "A dumb little slut like you doesn't deserve to have clothes on her back." The terrified girl tried to wriggle away, but Bill took a knife out of his vest pocket and held it against her cheek, nearly reducing her to hysterics. "You want this again, Kyna? You want to spend another night in this bed?" Kyna gasped, trying to breathe. "**Do you?!**"

Managing to shake her head, Kyna closed her eyes. However, she felt Bill grasp her chin tightly, forcing her to look at him again.

"Then if I were you," he said sinisterly, tracing the side of the blade down Kyna's bare body, "I'd think twice about throwing dirt at me from now on. Is that understood?"

The girl nodded, not bothering to hold back her tears.

"Although," Bill drawled, smiling slightly, "I wouldn't mind too badly if you were naughty again, if it'd give me an excuse to get you back here. Last night was a lot of fun."

He took his knife and stuck it into the mattress beneath Kyna, slowly carving out a piece of the cloth. After a few seconds, he pocketed the knife and grabbed the cloth, holding it on front of Kyna. She almost vomited when she saw the bloodstain.

"I think I'll keep this as a souvenir."

As he tucked it into his pants pocket, Kyna went to get up. However, Bill grabbed her arms and pushed her back down.

"There's one more thing you've got to do before you go."

He leaned back slightly, allowing the girl to sit up a bit. Shielding as much of herself as she could with her arms, she looked at him apprehensively.

"Kiss me."

Horrified, Kyna shook her head and struggled again. Bill moved forward and grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the headboard.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Kyna nodded, looking down. "Then kiss me."

_God, strike this man down!_

"If you'd done it when I first asked, it'd be over by now," Bill said, almost like he was scolding a child.

Kyna looked down and tried to tug her wrists free, but he was too strong. She could feel him leaning towards her, his face just inches from her own. Then, squeezing her eyes shut, she pressed her lips against his.

After about two seconds, Kyna started to pull away. However, Bill released her wrists, wrapped one arm around hers and pulled her tightly against him, while grasping the back of her neck with his other hand.

Fresh tears stung Kyna's eyes as Bill forced his tongue into her mouth, stroking it against hers. Her struggles to escape his clutches proved futile, and she could do nothing but pray for it to end.

Finally, after almost a minute, Bill slowly freed Kyna's lips from their prison. Kyna looked down for a moment before reluctantly glancing at her tormentor. He gazed back at her with a sort of calm anger.

"You won't _touch_ your clothes," he said quietly. "You'll leave the way you are."

_You…you evil man…_

The Butcher slowly moved back, allowing Kyna to get up and leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Please kill me, God! Send me to the devil if you see fit to do so, but just kill me! I don't deserve life!_

Ignoring the jeers of the drunkards as she ran down the stairs past them, Kyna made her way to the door, completing a journey that seemed to last a lifetime.

Still covering her private areas, she stumbled out the entranceway and collapsed to her knees. Moments later, she felt someone drape a large coat over her and help her up.

"Jesus Christ!"

Monk looked at the poor girl for a moment before fastening the buttons around her in great haste. Taking one last glance at the entrance to Satan's Circus, he took Kyna's shoulders and started leading her back towards the barbershop.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Kyna, you little fool! Give that to me!"

After a few seconds, Monk was able to wrestle one of the shaving razors away from Kyna before she could do any damage to herself. He grabbed both her wrists as she attempted to snatch another one, and when she couldn't wriggle away from him, she started to collapse. Monk followed her to the ground as she fell into a miserable sobbing heap.

"Come on now," he said. "Let me take you to your room." Kyna shook her head, covering her face with her hands. Monk hesitated for a moment before taking Kyna's hands and carefully prying them away from her face. "Tell me what happened, Kyna," he said gently. "_Please._"

She looked at him, trying to halt her sobs. Then, after a moment, she looked back down.

"H-He…" she began in a hoarse and mousy voice, "He…touched me, and…"

Kyna lowered her head and shed a few more tears.

"Did he hurt you?" Monk asked.

"Well, it…didn't hurt until…later, but…"

She went to cover her face, but Monk reached out and stopped her.

"But what?"

"I…I didn't want him to, but…he put his hands…_everywhere_. And his…mouth. He touched _every_ part of me!"

Monk watched her as she lowered her head in shame.

"I belong in hell," she whispered.

"No," Monk said.

"I **do**. How could I…?"

Monk leaned towards Kyna and took her shoulders.

"It's not your fault, lass."

"But I…" Not holding back her tears, Kyna slowly looked at Monk in anguish. "I **liked** it. I didn't want to, but…he wouldn't leave me alone! He kept…_touching_ me, and…he _forced_ me to _**like**_ it! He killed my mother, and I let him…"

Unable to take it, Kyna looked down and started crying again. Monk looked at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Lassie," he whispered, his heart aching for her. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and felt his soul burn with rage.

_Bill Cutting…you are without God. _

"Sir?"

Monk looked at the doorway. Quinn was standing there, but he suddenly saw Kyna and stepped forward.

"What happened?"

Monk looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Nothing good," he said quietly. "Nothing good."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyna bathed herself again that night, but no matter what she did, she could not wash away the horrid feeling of being dirty and disgusting. After an hour, she gave up and got dressed for bed.

_How could that happen? I would rather that he killed me instead of…_

"Kyna?"

She looked up and saw Monk standing in her doorway. He took a few steps forward and kneeled next to her bed.

"Listen…I appreciate that you used your words with me today, but…I understand if you don't want to talk ever again. Is that so?" Kyna looked down and nodded. "Alright. But I want you to know something. What the Butcher did to you was not your fault. You didn't want it, right?" Kyna nodded slowly. "He knew that giving you pleasure was the best way to give you pain, so that's what he did. You needn't feel guilt for what **he** did to hurt you. Understand?"

After looking at Monk for a few seconds, Kyna nodded. Monk stood up and went to leave, but turned back to her.

"I'm proud of you," he said with honesty. "All you needed to do was survive, and you did."

With that, he left the room.

_Thank God for you, Monk. I'd die without you._

**000000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one.**_


	11. Unable to Feel

_**I hope you like this one!**_

**00000000000000**

_Early January, 1863_

It took almost two months for Monk and Quinn to convince Kyna to go outside again. By then, snow was on the ground, and a new year had begun. Still, that did nothing to ease her fears.

"Don't worry," Quinn had said, looking at her tenderly. "I'll protect you. Nothing bad will happen, alright?"

Gazing at him, Kyna saw the determination in his eyes, and her trust for him increased.

Even though she agreed to go out, Kyna wasn't comfortable going out into the Points, out of her fear of running into the one person who struck pure horror in her soul.

"Tell you what," Quinn said, grasping her hand as they walked down the steps on the hill. "Let's go down by the water. It'll be nice and calm, not too many people out today."

Kyna hesitantly nodded, and they set off. While walking, Quinn glanced at his friend. She gripped his arm, and her face was down.

_Oh, my poor sweet Kyna. I hate seeing you like this…_

Anger burned in his heart as he thought back to when he found Kyna crying in Monk's arms. As soon as she was asleep from exhaustion, Monk told him what the Butcher had done to her. Never had Quinn felt such immense fury.

Still, he suppressed his rage and looked at Kyna again as they reached the docks. Sitting upon a few boxes, they both looked out at the ships in the harbor. Seeing that Kyna still wasn't looking up, Quinn spoke.

"Kyna."

She glanced up at him, and he grasped her arm soothingly.

"Please don't be ashamed." Kyna glanced at him, slightly inquisitive. "You did nothing wrong. If anyone should be ashamed, it's that bastard."

His words struck Kyna. She suddenly felt a surge of courage unlike anything she'd ever felt. In his eyes, she saw admiration, strength, and love. Then, Quinn scooted over so he was next to her, and took her hand.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked, and the girl nodded. "I want you to hold your head up high, and look ahead of you. Don't think of the past. Look at the future that lies in front of you."

Kyna thought about this for a long while. After looking at her friend for several moments, she raised her chin and looked out at the water. Quinn smiled.

"That's right," he said.

He couldn't help but keep staring at her, overwhelmed by love.

_Good God, Kyna…you're so strong. After everything that's happened, you haven't let it defeat you._

Quinn then found himself admiring her face. It had such a glow of kindness. A cold chill blew against them, and Kyna's hair flew into the air a bit, showing off the deep red color.

Suddenly, Quinn felt something change within him. It was as if his vision had changed. Before him sat a beautiful, kind, and strong young woman, and he found himself not wanting to ever be away from her again.

Kyna glanced over at him and smiled a bit.

"I'm staring, sorry," Quinn murmured. However, Kyna didn't seem to mind. She grasped his hand a little bit tighter and looked into his eyes, as if trying to tell him something. Gazing into her eyes in return, Quinn tried to read her thoughts. It didn't take him long to see the utter love radiating from her face.

_God, please give me courage…_

"Kyna…" he said softly, taking both of her hands into his. "You're the most gentle and kind person I know. I'd be somewhere in the mud if you hadn't entered my life."

Looking at his expression, Kyna's heart warmed as she realized what he was about to tell her.

"I have to tell you," Quinn said, not bothering to hide his nervousness, "I…"

He was cut off as Kyna leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his.

Almost taken aback, Quinn closed his eyes and returned the kiss, moving his hands to cup her face. After a few moments, Kyna wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her hands on his back.

The kiss lasted for several moments before they gently embraced each other. Still enveloping Quinn in her arms, Kyna put her mouth next to his ear and hoarsely breathed the words he had waited so long to hear. Quinn pulled her closer and laid a tender hand on the back of her head.

"I love you too, Kyna," he whispered.

Overcome with emotion, he glanced up and his insides suddenly sank. Bill the Butcher and a few of his men were walking next to the docks, and were approaching quickly. Quinn glanced around, looking for a place to duck behind, but Bill suddenly looked in their direction and slowed. Holding Kyna a bit more tightly, Quinn carefully held his hand over her head so she wouldn't turn around.

"Kyna, I love you so much," he said quietly as the men started walking towards them. "I'm right here, you're safe…"

"Well, isn't that a pretty sight."

Kyna froze as she recognized the all-too-familiar voice. After a minute, she slowly pulled away from Quinn and glanced at Bill. She also saw Amsterdam behind him. Quinn kept a protective arm around Kyna's waist. Neither of them said a word as the group of men came to a stop a couple yards away from them.

"Just like a fairy tale, isn't it?" Bill asked, grinning evilly at Kyna before turning to Quinn. "I'll bet you think you're her knight in shining armor, boy?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment before deciding to humor him, in the hope that he would leave.

"Something like that, sir," he answered, trying to sound casual. Kyna glanced at him, biting back a small smile.

"Although," Bill said, looking back at his men before glancing at the couple, "from what I've read, the knight rescues a maiden, fair and pure, from a dragon-guarded castle." He chuckled wickedly and continued. "But in _this_ instance, the so-called _maiden_ is **far** from _pure_."

Kyna's face flushed in anger as Bill's men laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Amsterdam forcing a laugh. However, she knew he had no choice if he didn't want to blow his cover. Bill took a step forward and stared down at Kyna, who looked away.

"Isn't that right?"

Keeping her eyes on Quinn, Kyna tried to think of their kiss. She was suddenly yanked out of her mind when she felt a hand grab her arm and roughly pull her to her feet. The Butcher stared at her angrily and leaned in.

"I asked you a _fucking_ question!" he hissed.

Quinn immediately rose to his feet and went towards them, but two of the men ran forward and pulled him back.

"Jesus Christ, leave her alone!" he screamed, tears filling his eyes. "Haven't you brought her enough pain?"

"Calm yourself, boy," Bill said. "All I did was ask her something."

Kyna looked down and tried to wriggle away, but Bill tightened his grip and caught her chin in his other hand, forcing her to look at him.

"And I would like an **answer**."

Tears were filling her eyes at this point, but using every ounce of her strength, she refused to let them fall. Slowly releasing her chin and trailing his hand down her chest, Bill spoke again.

"You're no pure maiden, are you? You're a muddy little whore, like your rotting mother."

He moved his hand down between her legs and cupped her there, easily subduing her struggles.

"_Aren't you?_" he asked, quietly but dangerously.

Quinn started to struggle again, and Amsterdam looked like he was thinking about doing something.

In an effort to keep everyone safe, Kyna nodded.

Seeing this, Bill smiled in satisfaction.

"That's right," he said, gently rubbing at Kyna's crotch for a moment. Then, he slowly released her and walked back towards his men.

Kyna threw herself into Quinn's arms as soon as he was released. The Butcher and his boys finally started to walk away. Amsterdam subtly cast an apologetic glance at Kyna before leaving with them.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn said, clutching Kyna to his chest for dear life. "I couldn't protect you."

_There was nothing you could've done, _the girl thought to herself.

"D'you want to go back?"

Kyna nodded, and they walked back to the barbershop. As soon as they were back inside, Kyna stood next to a nearby counter as Quinn paced around.

"God, if he touches you ever again…"

Kyna shook her head at him and reached towards a piece of paper.

"Kyna, he can't keep doing this to you. He has no right!"

Writing something down, Kyna beckoned Quinn closer and showed him the paper. After reading it, he looked at her.

"What do you mean, it'll stop soon? How d'you know that?"

Kyna pondered for a few moments before writing down Amsterdam's true identity and plans for revenge. Quinn's expression turned a bit more understanding after reading it. He looked down at his feet as Kyna threw the paper into the fireplace.

"I hope he kills him soon, Kyna. Because if he doesn't, then I will."

Kyna nodded.

_Fear not, Quinn. I have faith in Amsterdam. Everything will be well._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_February 17__th__, 1863_

"Kyna? Kyna, wake up."

She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Monk was standing above her, dressed up for the day.

"I know it's really early, but…something's happened."

Suddenly concerned, Kyna eyed him intently as he kneeled down next to the bed.

"During that blasted ceremony last night…the Butcher bloodied that new lad right badly. He found out he was the Priest's son. I dunno how, but…" Monk took a breath before continuing. "I heard he's being looked after right now. He's going to be fine, but…" His expression became sympathetic. "…the Butcher is still among us."

Kyna's heart sunk with every word he said. Ever since Amsterdam had arrived and told her his plan, an unbelievably strong wave of hope had washed over her. The only thing that got her through each day, the only way she was able to endure Bill's relentless torture…it simply disappeared.

With that, Monk got up and left. Kyna laid back in shock, unable to feel anything.

**00000000000000**

_**Feel free to review!**_


	12. Election

_**And here we are again. Read on!**_

**00000000000000**

_Mid-May, 1863_

Kyna couldn't help but grin. She had been walking by Paradise Square when she saw Amsterdam, scarred but alive, walk into the area and hang a rabbit pelt on the spiked fence. Once he was gone, she turned and ran up the barbershop hill.

Running inside, she found Monk, who was standing next to the window.

"Yeah, I saw it," he said, not taking his eyes off of the square.

After a few minutes, Kyna returned to her room. She wondered what Amsterdam was trying to do, and it suddenly occurred to her.

_The Dead Rabbits…of course! They've been outlawed so long I nearly forgot all about them!_

She looked to her window and stared at the sunlight.

_Please give him success, God._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Not too long afterwards, things got a bit rowdy in the Points. Monk had forbidden her from going outside and looking, but Amsterdam had apparently killed "Happy" Jack and hung his body for all to see.

_Just as well…he betrayed the Rabbits…_

It certainly got people chattering. No matter what Kyna did, she couldn't get Monk to tell her about anything that was happening. He just kept telling her to stay out of it, and that it was too dangerous for her to be involved with.

However, when her overprotective guardian wasn't around, she was able to question Quinn about the recent events. He was all too happy to fill her in, but he'd always have to stop midsentence whenever Monk walked in.

One morning, while Monk was out, Quinn dropped in on Kyna. She was concerned to see a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I've got bad news, Kyna."

She beckoned him to sit next to her, which he did. After taking a deep breath, he spoke again.

"Johnny's dead."

Kyna's heart sank at this news. She shook her head slowly, refusing to believe it.

"I heard it from someone. The Butcher got hold of him and impaled him on the fence spikes."

Walking away and staring into space, she took a few breaths.

_How much longer must this last?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_June, 1863_

Things took a slight turn for the better when "Boss" Tweed went to see Amsterdam with an idea to overthrow the Natives: in exchange for all the Irish votes, he would back a chosen man for sheriff.

Sure, Kyna knew that Tweed was only interested in his precious votes, but if it made the Butcher mad, it worked for her.

Better yet was Amsterdam's choice for a candidate.

"Mother of Christ!" Monk muttered when Amsterdam left the barbershop. Hearing him from her bedroom, Kyna walked out and saw Monk in his chair, staring at a paper in his hand. Looking up, he motioned to her. "Come 'ere, lassie!"

Obeying, Kyna walked over and glanced at the paper. It had a rather odd-looking drawing of Monk, and advertised his running for sheriff. She gazed at it curiously, biting back a laugh.

"Would you look at that," Monk grumbled, shaking his head. "Looks like they embalmed me already."

He let out a chuckle when he caught Kyna smiling. Then, he practically hopped out of his chair and wiped the shaving cream lines from his face.

"Well then!" he exclaimed. "We'd best get started!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Late June, 1863_

In the weeks that followed, Kyna worked non-stop in helping with Monk's election in any way she could. She assisted in making banners, and went to every single one of his speeches.

She was immensely inspired by his words. With his loud but piercing voice, he spoke of all the challenges the Irish were facing, and how he would do all it took to make a better life for them. As one of his speeches neared the end, Kyna looked up at Quinn, who had been by her side through the whole thing. He smiled at her and grasped her hand.

"Look at that," he whispered. "D'you think anyone would mess with him?"

Kyna proudly shook her head as the crowd started to applaud.

As far as the Dead Rabbits were concerned, things were going in the right direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_July, 1863_

When Election Day finally arrived, Kyna was more nervous that ever. It wasn't that she thought Monk would lose. In fact, to guarantee his victory, Amsterdam, Jenny, and a few others were shaving the bears and mustaches of the Irish voters so they could vote again for Monk at the poles. Having volunteered to help with this, Kyna wasn't very confident in her "skills" as a face-shaver.

Still, this façade resulted in an overwhelming victory for Monk, who won by more votes than there were voters. The entire Irish community was overjoyed and boisterous in their celebrations.

After the long and laborious election, Kyna was exhausted.

"Jesus, girl!" Monk exclaimed, noticing the bags under her eyes the next morning. "You look like you should be older than the Pope."

Kyna smiled weakly at this. After looking at her for a few moments, Monk gently took her shoulder.

"Go take a nap or something," he said. "You've done a lot to help out, but I don't want you collapsing on me."

He smiled at Kyna…a kind smile that appeared very rarely.

Kyna nodded at him and yawned, backing up towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and flopped down, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**0000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one!**_


	13. No More Irish Blood

_**Hello, I'm back! Just to warn you…this chapter is upsetting and dark (those of you who've seen the movie probably know what's coming…at least part of it).**_

_**Read on!**_

**000000000000**

The sound of a man shouting woke up Kyna. After taking a few moments to rub her eyes and stretch, she listened. Recognizing the voice as that of Monk, she immediately stood and went towards the door.

Opening it a crack, she saw a few men in the shop looking out the open door. Glancing towards it, she saw Monk outside, holding his club and looking towards the bottom of the hill.

"There you are, Bill," Monk said, smiling slightly. "The people have spoken. The very notion of violent reprisal benumbs them."

_What? Bill's here? Why is he…?_

"Come on up," Monk continued. "Let's see if we can resolve our differences the democratic way."

After a few more moments, Monk turned around and headed back inside. Kyna finally saw Bill coming up the hill. However, she took a closer look, and noticed him taking something off of his belt.

_Oh, __**no!**_

She rushed forward, but Monk was already stumbling to his knees. His elbow broke through the glass of the door as he collapsed, and horror filled Kyna as she saw the meat cleaver imbedded deeply into Monk's back. He glanced up at the girl with an agonized look on his face.

Kyna started towards him, but one of the men in the shop grabbed her and held her back.

"Stop, it's too dangerous," he said to her.

The Butcher approached Monk, who was just barely crawling out the door.

"That, my friends," said Bill, glancing in at Kyna and the men, "is the minority vote." He leaned down towards Monk and spoke again. "Now you're tasting my mutton, how d'you like it, huh?"

Struggling vainly with all her might, Kyna could only watch helplessly as Bill grabbed Monk's club and took out a knife.

"Look," he muttered. "I want you to see this."

After carving a notch into the club handle and putting away the knife, Bill leaned back towards Monk.

"This is you, right here."

As Bill took off his hat and placed it on the ground, images of Monk nursing her wounds flew across Kyna's mind. Every encouraging word rang in her ears, and she could practically feel his protective arms around her from when he comforted her after that horrid night.

Bill gripped the club as he turned back to his helpless victim.

"Notch forty-five," he growled, "you Irish bog bastard!"

He raised the club and brought it down. The man holding onto Kyna covered her eyes with his hand, but unfortunately didn't cover her ears.

Because of this, she was forced to hear the sickening crunch of the club against Monk's head, and the terrified cries of the spectators.

_No! This has to be a dream! Please, God, not him!_

She felt the man's hand slowly lift away from her face, and when she looked out the door, Bill was leering in at them, catching his breath. His hat was back on, and he was gripping Monk's club. Looking Kyna right in the eye, he spoke one last time.

"Why don't you burn him, see if his ashes turn green?"

And with that, he turned and went back down the hill.

Kyna felt as if she was frozen, even after the man has completely released her. However, a few moments later, she blinked a few times and slowly walked towards the door.

"Lassie," the man said quietly as he grasped her shoulder, "you'd best let _us _care for him."

Beyond listening, Kyna yanked away from him and went out the doorway. She saw the people gradually walking out of the square, several of them weeping. Tears rapidly filling her eyes, she slowly looked down.

Monk was lying facedown in the dirt. A trickle of blood flowed down the back of his vest from where the meat cleaver was lodged, and his red-blonde hair was now permanently stained with blood. Letting her tears go, Kyna leaned forward and grasped the handle of the cleaver. It was so deeply imbedded that she had to yank several times for it to come out. She tossed it away and went to turn him onto his back. Turning to the doorway, she stared pleadingly at the man.

"Help me," she whispered, holding back sobs. The man looked at her with sympathy before stepping forward and turning the body.

An open cut on Monk's face slowly oozed blood, and his eyes stared up into nothing. Kyna reached out and gently closed his eyes.

As she looked down at the man who had been her father for eight years, she felt as if a large chunk had been cut out of her, like her very soul was ripped apart.

Enveloped in unendurable grief, Kyna broke out into sobs and rested her face on Monk's chest. She already knew he was gone, but the absence of a heartbeat made it all the more real for her, and all the more painful.

_Please come back! Don't leave! I can't live without you…_

After about a minute, Kyna sat up and tried to catch her breath. She glanced to the side and saw where the cleaver had landed after she threw it. Staring at the bloody blade, the anger within her boiled into an uncontrollable rage.

_You took my mother…and now you've taken the only father I've ever known…William Cutting, your day has come._

Without a word, she got up and picked up the cleaver.

"Lassie, wait!" the man shouted, but she was already going down the steps.

People watched apprehensively as Kyna walked through the points, squeezing the handle of the cleaver. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shang, another acquaintance.

"Kyna, watcha doin' with that?"

She ignored him and he ran off. All other thoughts were completely blocked from her mind. The only thing she could think of was seeing the Butcher dead, in as much agony as he had given the people around him.

Finally, she reached the entrance to Satan's Circus. A few of Bill's men were casually hanging out by the entrance, and Kyna could feel a crowd of people gathering behind her. Then, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Butcher!"

The men glanced at her, surprised. The crowd also murmured. When Bill didn't come out right away, Kyna cried out again.

"_Butcher!_"

One of the men went inside. Again, nobody came out. Inhaling sharply, she shouted one more time, with all of her pain and anger.

"_**Butcher!**_"

Suddenly, she saw Bill slowly walk through the doorframe. He glanced at her with a mix of fury, surprise, and amusement. Her passion rising to an all-time high, Kyna spoke.

"Spineless **bastard!** Too afraid to fight him, so you kill him from _behind?_" Bill took a step forward as Kyna continued. "You _**coward!**_"

Bill merely kept staring at her, his hands in his pockets. After catching her breath, Kyna raised the cleaver above her head to show the crowd Monk's blood.

"He's taken his **last** innocent life today! _No more_ Irish blood shall be spilt by his hand!"

She turned back to Bill and pointed the cleaver in his direction.

"You've destroyed too many lives, torn apart too many families! But just as _you've_ taken pride in causing pain, _I'll_ take the **utmost** pride in sending you to _hell!_ You're _**through,**_ Butcher!"

It was silent for a few moments. Then, Bill took a few more steps towards Kyna, who looked at him with rage.

"If I were you," he said quietly, "I'd think very _long,_ and very _hard,_ before doing anything with that blade."

"Your threats mean _**nothing,**_" Kyna snarled. "Either I'll kill you or you'll kill me." She held the cleaver at the ready. "_I'm not afraid of you!_"

At this, Bill chuckled slightly before turning to glance at his men.

Then, losing all sense of reality, Kyna ran forward and swung the cleaver at his head.

The Butcher turned on Kyna and swiftly grabbed her wrists. He twisted the free one behind her back and held the one with the cleaver against her neck, making a shallow cut. She struggled violently against him, but it was no use.

"Drop it," he snarled, squeezing her tiny wrist. After a few moments, the pain became unmanageable, and Kyna was forced to release the cleaver.

Suddenly, Bill wrapped his arms around her from behind and started dragging her towards the door. Just then, Shang arrived with Quinn right behind him. Seeing what was happening, Quinn stormed forward.

"_Let go of her!_"

A few of Bill's men grabbed Quinn before he could get too close, but he reached his arm out just as Kyna freed one of hers.

"Quinn!" she screamed, and they grasped hands for a moment.

They were torn apart, and Kyna was dragged into Satan's Circle.

"No, leave her alone!" Quinn screamed. "_**Kyna!**_"

The men tossed him away from the door. He immediately went to go back, but Shang stopped him.

"Wait!" he said. "You're no good to her dead, boyo!"

"I can't leave her!"

"We've gotta tell Amsterdam about all this, it's her only chance!"

Looking through the doorway one last time, Quinn shut his eyes. He grabbed Shang's arm, and they ran off to tell the Rabbits.

**0000000000000**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	14. Use Your Strength

_**Hiiiiiiii…**_

_**This chapter is **__**quite**__** dark, so reader discretion is advised.**_

_**Read on!**_

**0000000000000**

After a fierce struggle, Kyna found herself back in the room that she had come to view as a torture chamber. Now, she feared it would be her place of death.

_It will be painful…but will nevertheless end in my ascent into God's kingdom._

Bill tossed her onto the bed and pinned her down.

"Well?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go on! Slit my throat, like you did my poor mother's!"

"Oh, if you're waiting for me to kill you, you'll be waiting a _long_ time."

His anger sent a shiver down Kyna's spine.

"Now," he continued gruffly, slowly backing away from her. "I've got some things to have delivered. Can I trust you to stay here and wait for me like a good little girl?"

This was too much. Kyna right-hooked the Butcher across the jaw and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, and the girl immediately jumped off the bed. Before she could reach the door, Kyna was tackled to the ground. Bill flipped her onto her back and straddled her. With a vicious growl, he seized her head with one hand and swiftly banged it against the floor.

Everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Her eyes slowly opened. Glancing over at the window, Kyna saw that it was nighttime. She tried to sit up, but to her horror, she found that her wrists were tied to the upper bedposts. Her ankles were also roped together.

Sliding her bound feet off the bed, Kyna sat up a little bit. She yanked as hard as she could against the rope, but it wouldn't come loose and the knot was out of her reach. Still, she continued to pull against the rope to the point that her wrists became raw. She suddenly stopped when she heard the door slam and lock.

"Trying to escape already, huh?"

Bill pulled off his red suit jacket and threw it to the side before taking off his boots. When Kyna didn't reply, he slowly walked towards her until he was about a yard from the bed. He chuckled condescendingly as he spoke.

"Christ…have you gone mute again?"

Kyna looked up at him without fear.

"No," she snapped. "You're just not worth my _fucking_ words."

Bill stormed towards her, shoving her onto her back. She tried to kick at him as he climbed on top of her, but he straddled her upper thighs, making this impossible.

He bent down and grabbed a fistful of Kyna's red locks, causing her to wince. With his free hand, he pulled a knife from his belt and sliced through the corset, throwing it onto the ground. At this, Kyna started to struggle again.

"No, _get off me!_"

But Bill continued to undress her, and in a matter of seconds, he had torn off all her clothes. Kyna felt new tears sting her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Just **kill me!**" she screamed. "I'd rather **die** than have you touch me again!"

"That's just it, isn't it?" asked Bill, trailing the side of his blade against Kyna's face.

He made a small cut on Kyna's cheek, and she winced in pain. To her further disgust, the Butcher leaned his head down and ran his tongue across the cut.

"_Stop,_" Kyna whispered, turning her head away as much as possible.

"That's right," Bill said, speaking softly into her ear. "You hate that, don't you?" He got no reaction. "**Don't you?**"

"_Yes!_"

"That's why you're going to stay _alive,_" Bill hissed, cutting the girl's other cheek.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kyna sobbed in fear as Bill licked the new cut.

"You're not leaving this time. Nobody's here to save you."

Bill trailed his knife under Kyna's chin, forcing her to look at him as he leaned his face towards hers.

"Not your mother, not that barbershop roach…"

Kyna closed her eyes, trying to block him out. Bill sneered before speaking once more.

"Not even that dusty friend of yours. He's too much of a coward…"

At this, Kyna's eyes flew open.

"_**You**_ are the coward!" she screamed at him.

Bill brutally jerked at her hair in retaliation.

"You **wench!**" he growled, reaching down to grasp her neck. "You're gonna make this _much_ harder on yourself."

Glaring at Kyna murderously, Bill cut the ropes that bound her feet together. She immediately tried to kick at him again, but he pinned her legs down with his.

"D'you know what'll happen now?"

Kyna squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away.

"You're going to feel _misery,_ so much that you'll **beg** for death." He moved his face closer to Kyna's as he continued. "After you've begged, you're going to cry out in agony and pleasure, and you'll beg even more." Trailing his lips across Kyna's jawline, Bill stopped next to her ear.

"And it'll go on, and _on_, and _**on**_. Long after I've broken you, and you've given up wanting to live, you'll stay alive. You're not going to die a _second _sooner that I want you to."

Kyna looked away, silently praying for unconsciousness, but Bill gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his.

"And when your time **does** come," he said quietly, "it will be the most painful death you can imagine. But that won't happen for a _very_ long while." He chuckled slightly. "I could keep at this for **years**…maybe I'll wait to kill you until it's almost _my_ time to die." Horrified at the notion, Kyna squeezed her eyes shut as Bill continued. "But until then…"

He slowly looked down at Kyna's body before glancing back at her face.

"I'm going to make you _**scream.**_"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But we've gotta do something!"

Amsterdam gave Quinn a pained look.

"I wanna save her just as much as you do," he said, "but the Butcher might hurt her if we go near."

Quinn started to pace around.

"He could be killing her right now! She might be gone already!"

"Something tells me she's alright," said Shang, a worried expression on his face.

"Then why d'you not look confident, huh?" Quinn asked anxiously. "Oh, I know why. We _all_ do. He didn't kill her when she threw the dirt, 'cause he wanted to make her suffer. God knows what he could be doing to her _now_…"

Not bothering to restrain his tears anymore, Quinn leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor, burying his face in his arms.

_Please, God, in your mercy…protect her…_

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked next to him.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Jenny said sadly. "It's nearing midnight." Amsterdam stepped forward and spoke.

"Let's just take care of Monk's funeral tomorrow, and we'll figure out what to do. You need to have faith."

With the utmost reluctance, Quinn nodded. Then, he suddenly stood as Amsterdam turned to walk away.

"Amsterdam?"

The Priest's son turned to face him.

"If it's alright, I'd like to join you, be one of the Rabbits."

A slight smile appeared on Amsterdam's face, and he nodded.

"It's an honor to have you aboard."

Quinn nodded back before looking down again.

_Kyna…use your strength. Just survive. I promise to get you out of there! _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyna was in anguish. She managed to hold back her cries of pain and disgust, but could not stop her tears from flowing as the Butcher made cuts on her back. He showed no mercy as he quenched his thirst for her blood, easily subduing her struggles.

After a few more agonizing minutes, he flipped Kyna onto her back again, relishing the sight of her tears.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he growled. "Come on, _cry out!_"

Kyna resisted, trying not to lose herself.

"Hmm. Not quite painful _enough?_"

Bill got off of her for a moment and stood next to the bed. Kyna turned away as he started to take his clothes off. She tugged at her bound wrists some more, but was weak from her endless resistance. In almost an instant, she was pulled back.

"_**No!**_" she cried, pinned down once more.

"Oh, yes," Bill said, leering at her with pure evil. "This'll be fun, won't it?"

Kyna closed her eyes tightly as her tormentor forced his hand in between her legs. She tried to focus on not letting herself feel anything, but soon felt a hand grasp her neck.

"Look at me!" Bill snapped, and Kyna's eyes reluctantly opened. "I want to see every bit of pain in your pretty little eyes."

In defiance, Kyna looked at him with all her hatred.

After a few more minutes, she couldn't suppress that build-up of heat in her core. As it increased, an image flashed across Kyna's mind. She was able to relax a bit as she imagined the love of her life coming to rescue her, reassuring her with his kind smile…

"_Quinn…_" she whispered, her eyes fluttering.

Bill's motions suddenly stopped.

"What did you just say?" he asked quietly, covering his fury.

Realizing her mistake, Kyna shook her head.

"Nothing," she fearfully replied, knowing it was too late.

She barely had time to cry out as the Butcher violently struck her across the face.

"You dirty little _bitch!_ How **dare** you say his name in my bed?!"

Recovering from the slap, Kyna slowly turned her head towards Bill, revealing a cut lip. She looked at him rebelliously, which made him even angrier.

"**I'm** the one making you feel this way," Bill barked, pointing his knife at her. "_**I'm**_ the one you should be moaning for!"

Turning away again, Kyna looked towards the window as more tears left her eyes.

"**Quinn!**" she screamed, knowing she wouldn't be heard.

With a low growl of rage, Bill started to cut down Kyna's stomach. He didn't cut too deep, but it hurt enough for the girl to whimper in pain. After a few seconds, a few drops of blood rolled down Kyna's sides. Staring at them hungrily, Bill reached forward and coated his fingers in the crimson liquid.

"You'll **never** say his name again," he said viciously, looking at her as he trailed his bloodied fingers down to her privates. "Only mine."

A few more moments passed before Bill leaned down, running his lips and tongue over the stinging wound. Kyna stifled her cries and tried to squirm, but her legs were pinned. She could only stare at the ceiling above her and pray for mercy.

_Please…somebody help me…_

When she suddenly felt the Butcher's tongue on her core, Kyna squealed in disgust and tried vainly to escape, but her legs were held apart in an iron-like grasp. She sobbed miserably, shaking her head as the unwanted heat flared within her once more. No matter what she did, the fire grew hotter and hotter…

Bill suddenly pulled away. Kyna couldn't hold back an uncomfortable groan as frustration spread through her loins. Moving his hand to rub the girl's thigh for a few moments, Bill looked up at her and grinned.

"I'd be all too happy to finish it," he said, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Just say my name."

"_Go to hell!_" Kyna snapped through clenched teeth.

Bill looked at her, annoyed by her resistance.

"So be it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Butcher continued to taunt and torment Kyna all throughout the night. He brought her to the brink over and over, only to stop right before she could release. But no matter how much shame she felt, no matter how high the agonizing burn rose within her, Kyna did not give in.

Eventually, the sun started to rise. Bill silently growled in disappointment, knowing that he'd be expected amongst his men. He reluctantly got off of Kyna and started to put on a clean suit, allowing her a moment of peace.

Trying to hold back her tears, Kyna concentrated on the window to take her mind off the ache in her loins. Her sanctuary was short-lived as Bill suddenly appeared in her line of vision. Before she had a chance to kick him away, he seized her feet and lashed them together again before tying them to the lower bedpost.

"We'll continue a little later on," he said with a small smile before walking out the door.

Unbearably thankful for this time by herself, Kyna looked up at the ceiling and waited for the tension to subside. When it finally did, her eyes got heavy.

_Quinn…_

**000000000000**

_**Feel free to review.**_


	15. Liar

_**Hello again! This is another fairly unpleasant chapter, so beware.**_

_**Read on!**_

**00000000000**

It was nearly the evening when Kyna woke up again. The sun was just starting to set.When she tried to move, she found that not only was she still tied to the bed, but she was incredibly thirsty and hungry as well, also having the need to relieve herself. Kyna considering doing so on the bed, but she could only imagine what her punishment would be for doing so.

Just then, the door opened and closed. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. After a few seconds passed, she felt Bill looming over her. He reached down and undid the ropes around her wrists before untying her feet as well.

"Don't even bother trying to run," he said, not looking up. Kyna said nothing. Bill glanced at her for a few seconds before looking at a corner of the room. "There's a piss pot over there if you need to use it."

As much as she didn't want to accept anything from him, Kyna jumped off the bed and went to the large pot, wasting no time. She tried to cover herself while doing so, and Bill merely chuckled as he bent down to pick up Kyna's torn dress. He ripped off a piece and tossed it at the girl for her to wipe herself.

After she finished, Kyna got up and eyed her discarded clothes before speaking.

"I'd like my dress back," she said. Bill stared at her before smiling evilly.

"Oh, I don't think so," he drawled. "You won't need it anymore. You're never leaving my room again."

Kyna scowled at him with hatred as he took a step towards her.

"Besides…I like you better this way."

Seeing that the girl was still trying to cover herself, Bill reached forward and yanked her arms away from her intimate regions. Cringing at his touch, Kyna instinctively tried to struggle, only to be pushed onto her back and pinned down to the wood floor.

"You don't have that luxury anymore," Bill growled, nearly touching her face with his. "You belong to me now."

"I belong to **no one!**" Kyna screamed.

She squealed when the Butcher leaned down and harshly bit one of the cuts he made on her neck, causing it to reopen a bit. Shrieking in pain, Kyna tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong.

After holding her down for a while longer, Bill stopped and looked down at her with an evil leer.

"Oh, there's a bit of news I wanted to tell you," he said sinisterly, pulling Kyna to her feet by her arms. "The stupid young Vallon challenged me today."

Not fearing him, Kyna allowed herself to grin.

"Good," she said passionately. "He'll kill you! You're no match against the Rabbits!"

Bill tightened his grip on the girl's arms, making her wince.

"Such brave words for a weakling like yourself."

"I'm no more weak than _you,_" Kyna snapped. "He fooled you for months. You were just too ignorant to see, weren't you?"

At this, Bill became enraged and shoved her onto the bed, wrapping his fingers around her frail neck.

"So you _knew?_" he hissed, tightening his grip. "**Answer me!**"

Kyna merely stared back at him.

_Kill me…please just kill me…_

Bill suddenly remembered the girl's desire for death and released her. Kyna gasped as air rushed back into her lungs.

The two of them glared at each other for a few moments. Then, Bill leaned back a bit and cocked his head at her.

"I could've sworn your friend was with the boy as well. What a way to get himself killed."

At this, Kyna's heart started to pound.

_Quinn's joined the Rabbits?_

"Maybe not," she muttered, looking up to meet Bill's gaze. "Maybe _you'll_ be the one to get killed."

Bill looked at her for a few moments before letting out a light chuckle.

"You just keep telling yourself that," he said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Without a word, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Kyna was still for a few minutes, deep in her thoughts.

_Stay strong, Kyna…he's messing with your mind…_

She got off the bed and went over to where her clothes were. Though somewhat frightened of the consequences, she decided to be defiant.

_I'm not his dress-up doll. He doesn't own me._

The cloth was quite torn after the ordeal, but it still covered her. After putting on the shift and slipping the dress over it, she looked around.

There wasn't a lot in the room, given its bareness. However, she spotted a small stool in a nearby corner. It didn't feel very heavy when Kyna picked it up, but it was all she had.

_I can stand behind the door and..._

Before she could take a step, the door handle started to rattle.

Bill walked back in and kicked the door shut. He was holding a small bowl of food in one hand and a cup of water in the other. However, his expression turned murderous when he saw Kyna.

Without a word, he placed the dishes on a nearby counter before turning to the girl.

"Put it down. You're gonna lose."

"Yeah?" Kyna snapped. "Why don't you try me?"

Bill slowly walked towards her, while she backed away.

"You won't do it," he said, smiling evilly. "You're scared."

Kyna continued to back away, holding the stool tightly in her hands.

"No, I'm not," she answered angrily. "There's nothing to be scared of, certainly nothing as pathetic as you!"

Without warning, Bill lunged at her. Despite being startled, Kyna swung the stool, hitting him in the head. He stumbled backwards before the girl hit him hard in the back, sending him to the ground.

Seeing her window of opportunity, Kyna started to run past the fallen Bill. The unlocked door was just a couple yards away. Just a few more steps and…

Then, Kyna felt a hand grab her ankle. Before she could contemplate anything more, she was yanked down to the floor. She tried to get up, but Bill climbed on her back and held her down, pulling the stool from her grasp and tossing it aside.

"Nice try," he growled, wrapping his arms around Kyna to stop her flailing. "But you're not quite strong enough."

"_Get off of me!_"

Bill pinned the girl's arms behind her back and pulled her to her feet. Kyna was thrown facedown onto the bed, and a few seconds later, she felt rope coiling around her wrists.

_**No**__…I was so close…_

Bill left her for a moment to walk over and lock the door. He then picked up the food and water he had brought up and placed it next to the bed before rolling Kyna onto her back.

"You'd think starvation would be your punishment," he said, putting his hands under Kyna's arms and lifting her up against the headboard. "But that'd be just what you want, wouldn't it? Besides, I've got other things in mind for you."

Kyna glared at him as he picked up the water cup and held it to her lips.

"Drink this."

When she didn't comply, Bill looked at her threateningly.

"I told you to **drink it.**"

He got no reaction. In a flash, he sat next to her and grabbed her chin from behind, trying to pry open her mouth. However, Kyna refused to obey.

She suddenly felt Bill pinch her nose shut. Despite holding her breath as long as she could, she had no choice but to open her mouth.

The water rushed down her throat faster than Kyna was able to think. Bill let go of her as she coughed, taking deep breaths in between. Feeling her face go red, Kyna looked at her captor with hatred as he picked up the bowl.

"Don't fight me, alright? Just eat."

Suddenly, Kyna reared up a leg and kicked. Bill dodged her foot and grabbed it with his free hand, pulling Kyna onto her back. He climbed up onto the bed and straddled the girl.

"Want to make this harder on yourself? _Fine!_"

And the second battle began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quinn sat inside the unfinished church. Nearly everyone was asleep, but he had been unable to do so since Kyna's abduction. All he could do was sit by the window and stare up at the sky.

_Please, God…just protect her until I can rescue her. I can't bear the thought of her in pain…not anymore._

"Quinn?"

He looked over and saw Shang coming towards him.

"Ain't you slept yet?" Quinn shook his head. "The gangs are meeting in a matter of days. You need to rest."

"I can't."

"What if you fall asleep in the Points?" Shang asked. "What good will that do her, laddie?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Quinn knew his friend was right.

"No good at all."

Shang smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder. Quinn started to follow him to the sleeping area, but before going, he turned to the window one last time.

_Good night, Kyna. Please stay alive._

OOOOOOOOOOO

After cutting Kyna's ropes, Bill roughly wiped a cloth against her mouth. The girl just laid there, too tired and angry to react.

Bill tossed the rag away and stared down at Kyna. Despite her being so worn out, he didn't see the thing in her eyes that he had wanted to see for years: _defeat_. No matter what he did to her, it seemed that she would not let it destroy her spirit, her fighting heart.

In a way, he admired the girl's defiance of him. Most of the folks that he killed used their last breaths to beg his clemency. A lot of things disgusted Bill, but nothing revolted him more than begging. If he tortured someone, a lot of them would crack instantly, offering him the lives of all their friends and loved ones in exchange for mercy.

But not Kyna.

However, after knowing her for most of her life, Bill had figured out what her weakness was, and he was curious about how she would react if he used it against her in the worst possible way.

"Such a fighter you are, Kyna," he said, carefully sitting closer to her on the bed. "You know who you remind me of?"

As he expected, she didn't react.

"Your mother."

Something pulled at Kyna's insides.

"Don't speak to me about her," Kyna snapped.

Bill smirked.

"Oh, I'd think you would _love_ to hear stories about her. Remember when your darling mommy couldn't pay her dues, and had to come talk it out with me?"

Kyna's heart skipped a beat. When Dairine had told her not to worry about that, she never gave it a second thought. But now…

"She reacted just like you, all tough and disobedient. Although…it's taking me a lot longer to break you than it did to break her."

"Stop talking."

"I think she was bawling her eyes out within the first half hour, after a few of my boys roughed her up a bit." Bill chuckled sinisterly as he continued. "Oh, but once I got her into bed…"

Kyna immediately went to jump off, but Bill was too fast for her. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him before leaning forward to speak into her ear.

"Yeah, it was this exact bed. And like you, it took a while to warm her up, but…she was writhing in ecstasy within five minutes."

Feeling new tears fill her eyes, Kyna tried to think of something else, to be somewhere else in her mind…

"God, you should've seen us…sweet Dairine was moaning like one of the Satan's Circus girls. She must've screamed my name at least fifty times."

"You're _**lying!**_"

Bill pushed Kyna onto her back, and she swung her fists at him. He easily caught one in each hand held them above her head.

"Now, now. I'm a lot of things, but I'm no liar."

"Mother would never do that unless you were forcing her."

"Maybe you didn't know her that well."

Kyna tried to maintain control of herself, but it proved to be harder than she hoped.

"You were just a kid, after all. Of course she wouldn't tell you how she begged for me, how she'd sacrifice you just to be in my bed again…"

That did it. Kyna head-butted the Butcher in the face, causing his grip on her to slacken a bit. She got on her knees to leap off the bed, but Bill grabbed her again from behind.

"**Bastard!**" Kyna screamed as her attacker ripped her clothes apart from the front.

"Little _brat!_" Bill growled as he forced the girl's thighs apart with his hand. "I guess you still haven't learned any respect!"

Kyna squeezed her eyes shut as the torture resumed…

**000000000000**

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review!**_


	16. Exhaustion

_**Hello again. This is another explicit chapter, so beware.**_

**0000000000**

The sun slowly filled the sky with its pale orange light. Despite it being so early in the morning, Bill had managed to keep himself and Kyna awake.

Kyna was overcome with indescribable anguish. The things Bill had said about her mother hurt far worse than the torment of his ministrations.

_Kyna, it's not true. He's just trying to mess with you again…it can't possibly be true!_

Still, she was pained by the fact that her mother had to endure what she was enduring. Someone as kind and selfless as Dairine didn't deserve such agony.

The early morning had finally arrived. Taking a deep breath, Bill withdrew his finger from inside of Kyna and released her wrists. He tidied up his clothing before reaching to the floor and taking Kyna's destroyed clothes.

"I'm gonna go burn these," he said.

With that, he swiftly went out the door and locked it behind him.

Kyna curled into a ball and took several deep breaths, willing the fiery frustration out of her groin. She silently thanked God that Bill had left, thus allowing her the mercy of sleep. It didn't take long for her eyes to get heavy…

_**"My sweet girl…"**_

_** Dairine looked at her daughter and stroked her hair.**_

_** "Mother…" Kyna looked at her knowingly. "I'm so sorry…"**_

_** "You were worth every bit of pain, love. None of it was wasted. You must know in your heart that I would die a thousand deaths before letting anything happen to you."**_

_** "Don't say that. I never wanted you to die…"**_

_** "You're so strong, you've endured so much…I'm so proud of you, Kyna."**_

_** "Mother…"**_

_** "Don't let him break you, my sweet. You're far stronger than him. Don't let him break you…"**_

__"Hey, rise and shine!"

Kyna's eyes shot open as someone shook her shoulders. She was dismayed to see Bill staring down at her.

"What, you thought you were free of me?" Bill looked at her with pure evil and released her from his grip. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

"But…it's morning," Kyna said, nearly overcome with exhaustion. "You…you always…"

"Oh, I saw my boys, alright. I told them I was going to rest up for the challenge, and that they should do the same." He smiled when he saw the horror in Kyna's face. "That's right, girly. It's not gonna be too much longer until your knight dies."

"You're as mortal as him," Kyna managed to say. "You've as much a chance of dying as any of them."

Bill chuckled at this.

"That whelp's never fought in his life. He'll be among the first to fall."

Kyna suddenly felt afraid. Quinn wasn't as muscular as most of the other Irish and Natives, and he certainly hadn't ever fought anyone. Still, she knew he wasn't a coward.

"Maybe he can't fight," Kyna whispered, "but his soul is a thousand times stronger than yours and all the other Natives combined."

There was a small pause before Bill smiled with amusement.

"Ha! It's a shame that a strong soul isn't a sword, isn't it?"

Kyna closed her eyes, worn out.

"Keep saying those things," she breathed, "if it makes you feel high and mighty. It's a shame that you need to justify yourself with empty words."

"Hey," Bill growled, suddenly becoming angry. "Watch the lip."

And then, Kyna started to softly giggle. She forced herself to laugh a bit louder when Bill's expression became enraged.

"The pathetic things you say…" Kyna whispered, forcing a smile. "It's like you believe yourself. You truly think you're so powerful, but…you're weak. You're weak!"

Bill lunged at Kyna and seized her upper arms in a vice-like grip.

"_**I'm**_ weak?" he snarled in her face. "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone, sweetheart! You speak of strength and weakness, yet **your** resistance melts when I touch you in the right places."

"The body is the weakest part of a person. You've never come close to breaking my soul, because yours is pitiful! You hurt people every chance you get just to make up for being nothing but a fucking _**worm!**_"

Without warning, Bill whipped out a knife and held it to the girl's throat. However, she simply smiled at him.

"What's wrong, Mr. Cutting? Can't defend yourself anymore? I suppose you've gotta kill me if you want to save your pride."

Bill held the knife where it was for several long moments before putting it away and speaking in a slow calm voice.

"Oh, don't worry. I **will **kill you, _very_ soon. Not your body, of course. That'll be around for a very long time. But so help me God, I'll kill your soul, slowly and painfully."

Kyna was unmarred.

"How exactly will you do that?"

Bill smiled with utter godlessness.

"Before it's time to fight, I'm gonna address a few of my men and have them hang onto the Calley boy for me until after I kill young Vallon. Then, I'll hogtie him and bring him up here to see you."

Kyna's heart was starting to pound, but she kept calm.

"You, of course, will be bound and unable to move. But you'll be able to **watch**." Bill moved one hand to grasp Kyna's face and leaned in so they were almost touching.

"First, I'll hack his legs off so he can't kick me or run away. I'll cut off his arms next. Wait…no, maybe just his hands at first to prolong the pain. And to teach him not to steal things that belong to me."

He stared into Kyna's eyes and finally saw a flicker of fear.

"After that, his eyes will be next in line, so he'll never see you again. Then I'll cut his ears off so he can't hear any comforting words you might speak to distract him." Bill visualized this for a moment and smiled. "And **that's** when the arms will go."

Kyna felt her defiant shield breaking as the Butcher continued.

"Then I'll cut his tongue out so he won't spew any last declarations of love to you. And after that, hmm…ah, yes. I think I'll chop his puny little prick off."

As much as she tried to fight it, Kyna could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"That'll probably be enough for him. I don't want _too_ much blood getting all over my room." Bill smiled before continuing. "Last, but certainly not least, I'll carve his heart out and mince it into bits. And you know what I'll do with it then?"

He stopped for a moment and grasped the girl's face a bit tighter before leaning in to speak sinisterly into her ear.

"I will make you _**eat it**_."

The mere thought of the Butcher carrying out his fantasy of anguish was too much for Kyna, and she let the tears fall.

"Yeah. You'll wanna be dead then, right?"

Kyna didn't reply, but naturally, the answer was yes. Quinn was her only remaining reason for wanting to be alive. If he were killed, her soul would indeed die with him.

"But you won't be. You'll live on, all alone. But who knows? Maybe _I'll _become your reason for living."

"**Never,**" Kyna spat, disgusted by the very thought. Bill moved his other hand to cup her cheek. Kyna tried to struggle, but Bill pinned her down with his body.

"I'm going to take such good care of you." The deranged smile on his face made Kyna want to vomit. "I'll feed you every day, and each week, I'm gonna give you a nice bath so you'll always be good and clean for me."

Kyna wasn't bothering to hold back her tears anymore.

"Oh, and we'll probably have plenty of sleepless nights as well. You'll be wide awake with pleasure…"

"_**No!**_"

Kyna started to struggle, and moved her hands to pull at Bill's wrists. However, he was overpowering her by far.

"That's right, Kyna!" Bill growled in her face. "It'll go on for the rest of your life, and you're gonna love every _second_ of it!"

"I'll _**die **_first!"

Kyna squeezed her eyes shut as the Butcher suddenly covered her lips with his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, making the girl squeal in revulsion. She impulsively bit down, forcing Bill to break the kiss.

He stared angrily at Kyna for a few moments before moving his lips down towards the side of her face. The girl screamed in pain as Bill harshly bit her cheek.

"You bite me, I'll bite you right back," he growled at her before kissing her again.

Once more, Kyna defiantly bit on his tongue as soon as it was forced into her mouth. With a loud snarl, Bill pulled back and partially sunk his two front teeth into the nape of Kyna's neck, earning another shriek and a few drops of blood.

"**Stop it!**"

She moved her hands to Bill's neck and tried to hold him away from her, but he wrenched them off of him and pinned them above the girl's head with one of his. Kyna shrieked as Bill pried her legs apart with his and moved his free hand to her core once again.

She was able to resist feeling anything for the first few minutes, but the burn eventually welled up within her. After a couple seconds more, she couldn't hold back a moan. Keeping his eyes on the girl's face, Bill slipped two fingers into her.

"That's right, little girl. Moan for me."

After a couple more moments went by, Bill pulled his fingers out of Kyna and unbuttoned his pants. Kyna closed her eyes as the Butcher roughly pushed himself into her.

A strangled moan of ecstasy escaped her, and Bill smiled as he increased his speed. Tears filled the girl's eyes as the fiery pressure started to build up. She tried to pull her wrists free, but Bill had them firmly pinned. Closing her eyes, Kyna thought of Quinn, and his sweet smile…

"Look at me," Bill growled, grabbing her face with his free hand. "I want to see the pleasure in your face."

Kyna unwillingly obeyed. She could see nothing but pure desire in the older man's eyes. It sent chills down her spine.

As the fire grew hotter, several more blissful sounds broke out of Kyna, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Every time she tried to close her eyes or turn away, Bill tightened his grip on her face.

A few minutes later, the tightness within Kyna was on the verge of exploding. She moaned loudly as the peak of her pleasure arrived.

_Quinn, I'm so sorry…_

Bright colors flashed across Kyna's eyes, and she opened her mouth to cry out. Having waited for this, Bill leaned down and covered her mouth with a passionate blazing kiss just as his release hit. He held her still as she started to calm down and stroked her lips with his.

Kyna finally remembered herself and yanked her face away.

"Leave me _**alone!**_"

"I don't think so," Bill drawled, moving to tie the girl's wrists to the bed again. "Can't have you running away on me. It's only morning, after all. We've got _so_ much time together!"

As soon as he finished knotting the rope, he stripped all his clothes off and positioned himself above Kyna once again.

He entered her once more, and the battle resumed. Bill grasped Kyna's face with both hands and intensified his movements.

Never in his entire life had he been so obsessed with someone. He hadn't met many people that were this hard to break. Kyna had resisted him for so many years, and now, he was determined to destroy her fighting spirit, to make her beg for mercy, beg for death, beg for _**him**_…

Bill stared passionately at Kyna as a whimper escaped her lips…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

He never lost energy as the day became the night. Kyna's exhaustion was starting to overtake her, but Bill did not allow her a moment's rest, with the exception of the occasional minute to use the urine pot. The girl was barely able to stand, and was forced to let Bill support her while she did her business. Then, she would be tied down again as the act continued.

Finally, just as it neared midnight, both ran out of steam. After releasing inside of her one final time, Bill withdrew from Kyna and undid the ropes. Kyna tried to get up, but Bill yanked her back to him. He sat up with his back against the pillow and pulled Kyna towards himself so that her back rested against his chest. She barely had enough strength to put up a fight, but she tried.

"No, don't touch me!" she whimpered, tears of exhaustion falling down her cheeks.

"Shhh, it's alright," Bill said softly and genuinely as he wrapped his arms around her. "You can sleep now."

Kyna continued to quietly cry as she felt the Butcher's lips press against the back of her shoulder. She tried to pull away, but was easily subdued. When she felt him kiss her neck, she wept even more.

"_Stop,_" she whispered, but he wouldn't. Kyna squeezed her eyes shut as he gently kissed the area behind her ear.

_**Kyna…just survive…**_

The face of Monk formed in Kyna's mind, staring at her with determination.

_Oh, Monk…_

_**None of this is your fault, lassie. You've been so strong, but you've gotta hold on just a bit longer.**_

___There's no escape from this…_

_**The lad's gonna fight. There's still hope.**_

___But he's never fought before. He'll die…_

_**He's not dead yet, Kyna.**_

Kyna held onto Quinn's image long enough for her eyes to finally get heavy…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Kyna had been asleep for a couple hours, Bill loosened his grip and carefully moved her next to him so he could look at her face.

It was slick with sweat, and her red hair stuck to her face a little bit. Reaching forward, Bill gently pulled them away and tucked them behind her ears. All the while, he just stared at her face.

Her expression was peaceful, since she was immersed in sleep. However, Bill noticed the slightly dark circles under her eyes. It made the sadness within her stand out. Even with all of this, he could also see the strength in her. Despite his overwhelming desire to hurt her and destroy her soul, there was a small part of him that didn't want to take that away from her.

He admired her vigor and will to live, even after all he had done to her. The only person he had respected as much as he did her was "Priest" Vallon. They had very similar qualities, including immense love for their closest friends and family.

Bill tenderly touched the sleeping girl's cheek, wiping away the thin film of sweat. He looked at her closed eyes and pink lips. None of the whores he had been with were as pretty as this young woman. In fact, Kyna was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

He imagined what the future after the battle would be like. Of course, he fully intended to carry out his threat against Quinn, because that would accomplish his goal of breaking the girl's soul. But in the months and years afterwards, he would bring her pleasure in every way he knew how.

Bill secretly hoped that the day would come when Kyna would grow to love what he did to her, despite all the pain he had bestowed upon her throughout her life. He wanted so much to hear her call out his name and plead for his touch.

_And maybe she'll grow to love me._

Looking down at Kyna, Bill leaned towards her and pressed a soft kiss against her still lips. After a few moments, he pulled away and settled behind her, spooning her into his form. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

**00000000000**

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	17. This Is What Your Life Is Now

_**Hello again! I hope you like this one!**_

**sheelanagig-**** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I thought that might be the reason for the lack of reviews…still, a few is better than none ;D**

**robin-**** Aww, thank you! That's really great to hear =)**

**0000000000000**

To Kyna's relief, she was alone when she woke up. She wasn't surprised when she felt something tied around her wrists.

_Still…it's better than __**him**__ being here._

Kyna looked towards the window. Judging by the sunlight, it was around noon. She tried to sit up, but found that her bound wrists were tied to the headboard. Her feet weren't bound, but she still found it hard to move them at all. In fact, almost her whole body felt a bit stiff after what happened the previous day.

_Oh, God in heaven, please don't let this continue…_

Sighing deeply, Kyna forced herself to relax, rolling over onto her side. She rested her head against the pillow, trying not to think about whose bed she was in. Instead, her thoughts wandered towards Quinn.

She thought of their first kiss down by the water. It had been so gentle and loving. Her only wish was that he had been her first kiss…her first _everything_.

But the Butcher had taken all of that from her. Not only had he completely sullied everything Kyna had held sacred for her entire life, but he had also ripped away everything that made her happy and complete. She barely survived when he took her mother, but Monk and Quinn saved her life in more ways than one. Now he had up and taken Monk from her as well, and within a matter of days, her only remaining reason to live would also disappear.

_I know Quinn has a strong heart, but…as much as I want to disagree, the Butcher's right. He knows nothing about fighting. He won't survive…_

She closed her eyes, praying for a bit more peace…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

At around four-thirty in the afternoon, the meeting was adjourned, and everyone stood. Amsterdam turned to face Shang, Quinn, and the others.

"Right, then," he muttered, looking anxious to leave. They started to retrieve their coats.

Most of the other gangs got out of the room fairly quickly. However, the Natives didn't seem to be in very much of a hurry. Amsterdam eventually led the Rabbits to the door. Quinn started to follow them, but he could feel the Butcher's eyes boring into the back of his head. He silently prayed that nothing would happen.

"Worrying about your sweetheart?"

Quinn stopped for a moment. Shang immediately turned around, as did Amsterdam. Choosing not to answer, Quinn motioned for the Rabbits to keep walking. But Bill wasn't done yet. He started leading his men towards the door after them and approached Quinn, speaking just loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Well, it'll comfort you to know that I'm taking good care of her." Quinn slowed to a halt and slowly turned to face Bill, who looked at him darkly. "_Very_ good care indeed."

Quinn had never felt an urge to kill someone before, but he did now. He could barely see Jimmy moving to stop him.

"Don't. It ain't worth it."

Amsterdam looked at Quinn, praying that he wouldn't lose his temper.

Quinn stared at Bill for a few moments before looking him right in the eye and speaking.

"After all these years…you _still _think you can break her."

With that, he took Jimmy's shoulder and followed the rest of the Dead Rabbits out the door.

As he led the Natives outside, Bill grinned to himself.

_ Oh yes, boy. I __**do**__ still think I can break her. And not only am I __**going**__ to, but you're gonna help me do it. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tears leaked from Kyna's eyes as she thought of him. She tried to remember their last moment with each other, the feeling of his hand grasping hers, attempting with all his might to rescue her. Still, thinking of the look on his face brought more tears. The pain in his expression as they were torn apart…

_Good God, please protect him somehow. He doesn't deserve death. Take the Butcher from this world, not my sweet…_

Kyna was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and close. As the footsteps approached her, she closed her eyes and tried not to move. However, it proved hard not to squirm underneath his piercing gaze.

"Miss me?"

Kyna didn't answer. She heard a small chuckle, and a few seconds later, she felt a hand caress her stomach. When it moved a bit lower, the girl couldn't help but flinch and turn away.

Bill smirked to himself before walking to the side of the room, removing his hat and coat while doing so. He threw them to the ground and reached down to take off his shoes. After they were off, he turned back to Kyna and slowly went towards her again. He leered at her for a few moments before moving to untie her wrists. As soon as she was free, Kyna feebly tried to get up. But she was easily overpowered as the Butcher climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her against him from behind.

"I sure missed _you,_" he spoke into her ear, making her struggle a bit more. But her aching muscles were of no use to her. "We decided on a time."

Kyna's heart started to pound.

"Tomorrow at first light." The girl's eyes closed at this, and Bill smiled evilly. "Yes, Kyna. Less than a day from now, he'll be dead and gone."

"You won't take him," Kyna said, not opening her eyes. "You never took any of them. They'll always be here with me."

Even as she spoke these words, Kyna felt tears pooling in her eyes.

_No…not tomorrow…_

"Silly little girl," Bill said, chuckling a bit. "I'm going to make you forget all about them. Then there'll just be me left."

Kyna slowly shook her head.

"No. You'll never count as anything but shit."

Bill held back an angry response to this, and instead raised a hand to cup one of the girl's breasts.

"I don't know about that. You wouldn't have been able to say such a thing yesterday. Or on a few other occasions as well."

Refusing to respond, Kyna tensed up as Bill started to stroke her. After a few moments, he trailed his hand further down.

"Get _away…_" Kyna muttered, trying to reach down and push the hand off of her. Having none of that, Bill tightened his arm around her and leaned over her a bit more, weighing her down. She started to squirm when the Butcher pulled her legs apart with one of his and moved his hand to her privates.

"Is it really that bad?" Bill asked, frowning when Kyna turned her face even further away from him. "Hmm? Judging from past experiences, one would think you liked this. I'm one who _knows_ you do."

"I'll never enjoy it," Kyna snapped, unable to stop a tear from escaping.

"Oh, but you already have. Several times."

A couple minutes later, Kyna started to feel a small spark of the internal fire. She tried to wriggle away, but it was no use. Bill smiled when he felt a bit of moisture on his fingers.

"And you're liking it now," he spoke into her ear, increasing the speed of his hand. "**Aren't** you?"

"_No!_"

Without warning, Bill withdrew his hand. He chuckled in satisfaction when a frustrated whimper escaped from his captive's lips.

For the next few minutes, Bill just gazed down at Kyna, gently rubbing her hip. She refused to look at him. Instead, she kept her face buried in the pillow. Trailing his hand up the side of the girl's waist, Bill looked at the cuts he'd made on her back. There was still dried blood on them. In fact, he noticed this on several other parts of her body.

An idea struck him, and he slowly detached himself from Kyna.

"I'll be back in a bit," he muttered, getting up to approach the door. "Don't bother to try anything."

After hearing the door open and close, Kyna was finally able to relax again. She reached up to cover her face with her hands, disgusted with herself for being so weak, for not resisting the burning sensation each time he touched her.

_Get a hold of yourself. You __**have**__ been resisting it, but…you're only human, after all. It's a matter of the flesh, and nothing more. Your mind and heart are completely your own._

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened and closed again. Bill walked in with a basin of heated water. He put it down and tossed a ragged cloth into it before moving towards Kyna again.

"Come 'ere, you probably need to piss."

Kyna struggled a bit when Bill picked her up, but a warning glance from him halted her actions. He walked her to the urine pot and helped her bend over.

"Let go, I'm fine," Kyna growled faintly, but Bill tightened his grip.

"Go on," he said in a slightly scolding voice. Reluctantly, Kyna complied.

After she was done, she was carried back to the bed and laid onto her back. Bill looked at her and gestured to the water basin.

"Now, will you let me wash you, or do I have to tie you down again?"

The very notion of this made Kyna's stomach turn. In an instant, she tried to jump from the bed, but Bill was too fast for her. After a few minutes of struggling, the girl's wrists were bound to the headboard. As Bill walked over to get the basin, Kyna uselessly pulled at her ropes.

After placing the water on the table next to the bed, Bill turned to Kyna. She went to kick him, but he grabbed both her feet and pinned them to the bed, moving to sit on top of her thighs so she couldn't move at all.

This proved to be too much for Kyna, and she allowed her tears to fall.

"Oh, Christ," Bill groaned as he grabbed the wet cloth and wrung it out. "It's not gonna kill you."

He leaned down and secured Kyna's face in one hand before reaching forward and gently dabbing at the cut on her lip with the rag.

Kyna closed her eyes, trying to picture herself as being somewhere else. Still, she couldn't ignore the feeling of the cloth moving to the cuts on both cheeks, and later to her neck.

Minutes passed like hours as the dried blood on her wounds was carefully wiped away by the Butcher. All the while, she prayed that he would just get it over with quickly. Naturally, Bill did the exact opposite. He relished the sight of her body as he cleaned her chest, followed by her belly. Afterwards, he carefully turned her onto her stomach and wiped the cuts on her back.

Kyna let out a silent breath of relief when she felt the cloth leave her body. After Bill turned her over to face him again, he rinsed the cloth in the basin and brought it back towards Kyna.

"One spot left," he muttered, moving a bit further down her legs. Realizing his intention, Kyna started to squirm again. But she was powerless to stop Bill from touching the rag to her core.

All she could do was turn away as Bill leisurely cleaned her nether area. He took the greatest amount of time in doing this, not neglecting a single part of her. Meanwhile, the warm water combined with the tender movements of the cloth was igniting the flame again. Kyna closed her eyes, trying with all her might to suppress it. However, Bill saw the look on her face and intensified his actions a bit, resulting in an impulsive whimper from Kyna.

"That's it," the Butcher said softly. "That's my good little girl."

"_Stop it!_" Kyna wailed, shaking her head. "For the love of _God!_"

Bill hesitated for a moment and suddenly stopped, tossing the rag back into the water.

"Don't talk to me about God," he said as he got off of Kyna.

Burying her frustration, Kyna glared at Bill as he took the basin and put it down on the other side of the room.

"Why not. Do _**you**_ presume to know of Him?"

Bill slowly turned to face her. Kyna felt her confidence rise as she spoke again.

"There's no God in you. There's _nothing_ in you, nothing but a lust for causing pain."

Bill continued to leer as he approached her.

"That's all you are," the girl went on. "An animal looking for something to tear apart. You're worse than an animal!"

By now, Bill had reached the side of the bed. Kyna glared at him with pure hatred and spoke again.

"You know nothing of God, Butcher. God loves all His children, no matter what their faith is. But He doesn't love demons like you. What is there to love about you?"

Bill slowly climbed onto the bed and moved over Kyna while she spoke. He looked deep into her eyes. No longer afraid, Kyna spoke once more.

"You're nothing but a **monster**."

Reaching down to gently cup the girl's cheek, Bill grasped her upper arm in his free hand and leaned in so their faces were almost touching.

"Yeah," he said calmly. "You're right. I'm the big bad boogeyman from all your nightmares."

Suddenly, his hand tightened around her arm, causing her to wince.

"And starting tomorrow," he continued, his voice suddenly dripping with fury, "those bad dreams will become your life."

He moved his hand from Kyna's cheek down to her neck and squeezed a bit.

"You hate this," Bill snarled. "You can't stand it when I'm this close to you." Paralyzed with horror, Kyna was silent. "_Isn't that __**right?**_"

"_Yes!_"

"Good. I want you to hate my touch, so you'll hate _yourself_ even more for liking it."

By now, tears were pouring from Kyna's eyes. She barely had time to cry out as Bill roughly pressed his lips against hers. Not wasting a second, she bit his tongue just as it pushed into her mouth. Bill instantly pulled away and growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair. He had a strong urge to strike her, but managed to hold it back.

_That kind of pain doesn't hurt her nearly as much…_

Without a word, he turned the girl over onto her belly and pinned her wrists, using his free hand to pull at his bowtie.

"_That's_ it, _that's_ it," he snapped as Kyna tried to struggle again. "When we're finished, I think we'll both get a good night's rest."

A few moments later, the tie was tightly wrapped around Kyna's wrists. She yanked at it with all her strength, but it did no good. Bill wasted no time with turning her over to face him, straddling her again.

Kyna closed her eyes and looked away, trying to blink back her tears. When she felt two firm hands on both her shoulders, she made one final attempt to wriggle away. However, with her bound hands pinned beneath her, that was not an option.

_God, whatever he's planning now, please let it be quick…_

But Bill had every intention of letting his desire take its time.

He continued to grasp Kyna's shoulder while moving his other hand to cradle her jaw. Kyna squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the Butcher lean down and kiss the nape of her neck. When he started licking her skin, she wanted nothing more than to leave her body.

After several long minutes of this, Bill moved a bit further downwards until he reached the top of Kyna's chest. The girl felt the tears increase as her captor repeated his actions. He leisurely ran his tongue across her breast, stealing a glance up at the girl while doing so. Kyna grimaced as she felt Bill's chuckle vibrate against her skin.

He continued down her form, taking a moment to admire the new wound on Kyna's stomach. After carefully licking it, he carried on downwards. Kyna thrashed her head back and forth, trying to find some way to free her hands. However, when she felt Bill's tongue nearing her intimate region, her squirming became much more intense.

The initial contact of Bill's lips on her was enough to make Kyna cry out in disgust. She felt the urge to vomit, but held it back for fear of how he would react.

"_Stop!_" she shrieked, vainly trying to pry her legs out of his grip. But the Butcher refused to let her escape. Instead, he became more enthusiastic with what he was doing.

This went on until it became dark. All Kyna could do was lie there and hate it, and as time endlessly ticked away, hate herself even more for liking it.

More tears poured from her eyes as Bill finally ceased, and a surge of relief swam through her. She closed her eyes.

_Is he done?_

Suddenly, she felt Bill put both his arms underneath her and roll over, moving her so that she straddled his lap. Not wasting a moment, she immediately tried to get away.

"Oh, no you don't," Bill growled, leaning his back against the headboard as he impaled Kyna onto him.

Kyna cried out and tried to escape again, but Bill wrapped both arms around her torso and pulled her against his body, forcing her to move up and down on him.

"**No!**" Kyna screamed, not bothering to hold back her sobs. The minutes felt like hours as her overwhelming hatred for both Bill and herself rose along with the heat within her.

Finally, she reached her peak and bit her lip to hold back her cry of bliss. Bill released a few seconds later. Instead of moving Kyna off of him, Bill tightened his grip on her and reached a hand up to grasp the back of Kyna's neck, forcing her to lean her head against his chest.

Kyna tried vainly to pull away, but he held her like that for several minutes. The girl was able to do nothing but cry into Bill's shirt.

"That's right, Kyna," Bill spoke softly into her ear. "This is what your life is now."

He slowly lifted Kyna off of him and rolled them both onto their sides, refusing to let go of her.

"_No…_" Kyna sobbed, no longer having the strength to struggle anymore.

"Shh…"

Bill pulled her closer and caressed her head with his hand, whispering to her as the hours continued to pass…

**0000000000000**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	18. More of a Man

_**I hope you like this one!**_

**00000000000**

_Kyna screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled frantically at her ropes, but they wouldn't budge. All she could do was watch._

_ Quinn was nearly beyond recognition. He was covered in blood. His eyes, ears, tongue, and privates had been ripped from his body, just like the Butcher had sworn. His hands were pinned down to the wooden floor by two large knives, and Bill was just getting around to cutting off the boy's feet. There was nothing Kyna could do to help him, or to shut out his screams of agony._

_ Bill looked up from his work and smiled evilly at the girl before bringing his knife down again, carving into Quinn's chest. After a couple of anguished minutes, too much blood had left his body for him to still be alive. Tears streamed down Kyna's cheeks as Bill yanked out the bloody organ. He rose to his feet and approached Kyna, who struggled vainly against the ties._

_ "__**No!**__"_

Her eyes shot open. She would have sat up, but her bound wrists prevented it. Pants wracked her whole body, and her forehead was slick with sweat. A sinister chuckle suddenly drew her attention away from her nightmare.

Bill was near one of the walls, and was rising from his knees. He was wearing the same outfit from the Points battle in which Kyna's father was killed, minus the cap. The very memory made the girl's blood run cold.

The Butcher turned towards her and smiled evilly.

"Have a bad dream?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

Kyna ignored him, turning away to look out the window. It was pitch dark outside. A wave of relief ran through her as she realized that it truly was just a bad dream. She was too distracted to notice Bill standing right next to the bed. It was only when he sat down on the mattress that she reluctantly turned to look at him.

"Well, consider yourself lucky," he said to her. "There's still a bit of time before your life becomes a bad dream."

"Or before you die like the dog you are," Kyna snapped. Bill chuckled again.

"Boy, have you gotten mouthy," he said. "Is that why you didn't talk all that time? To save your voice for petty insults?"

Kyna forced a small grin.

"I already told you…you're just not worth the time it takes to talk."

Bill scoffed, and his gaze turned dark.

"Think you're strong, huh? We'll see how strong you are when I squash that _insect_ of yours under my _boot_." Kyna weakly shook her head, smiling weakly. "What?"

"You're wrong. Only men can wear boots. I don't see a man in front of me."

At this, Bill moved a bit closer to Kyna, silently daring her to continue.

"Listen closely, 'cause I don't think you know what a man is. A man is someone who walks the streets with confidence. He respects all people for exactly who they are. He's brave and fights for his beliefs, but above all, he lives a selfless life. His absolute goal is to protect the people he cares about."

Kyna swallowed a bit before continuing.

"I've known men in my life. My father was a man, Monk was a man…Amsterdam is a man. And Quinn…he's the most courageous man I have ever encountered, and the kindest."

Bill scoffed and turned away from Kyna, but she raised her voice.

"Yeah, look away. You don't want me to see your face, 'cause you know I'm right. Now, people that bully the less fortunate to make themselves _feel_ strong, especially the ones who have the sand to call themselves **men** afterwards…**you're** the weak ones. You'd better stop thinking yourself a man, Butcher, and don't bother thinking yourself above Quinn. 'Cause we both know that he is a _thousand_ times more of a man than a **maggot **like you could ever _**dream**_ of being!"

With an animalistic snarl, Bill whirled around and slapped Kyna harshly across the face. Then, in a matter of seconds, he was on top of her. He grabbed her neck with one hand, fisting the other one in her hair.

They stared at each other for a couple minutes. Bill gazed deep into Kyna's eyes, desperately looking for a hint of fear or defeat. But she looked back at him with the same defiance she always had, despite the reddening mark on her cheek.

"Who's a man and who's not isn't going to matter much," he growled in her face, his lips no more than an inch from hers. "All that's gonna matter is who's **dead** and who's not." Bill removed his hand from Kyna's neck and moved it down to her core. "The answer is that _he'll _be dead, and the two of us will be very much alive."

Bill forced two fingers inside of the girl, who squirmed at the contact.

"And I promise you, I'll spend the rest of my life showing you that you're just as weak as me, if not more."

"_Fuck_ you," Kyna growled as the Butcher started to move his fingers around.

"Don't tempt me," Bill snarled in reply as he picked up speed…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time he finally stopped, a thin orange line was forming in the sky, signaling the approaching morning. Bill stared down at Kyna and forced one last cry of ecstasy from her before pulling out his fingers.

He grabbed the end of his red, white, and blue waist sash and wiped at Kyna's nearly dripping center with it. She winced for a moment before the Butcher finally pulled the cloth away.

"Now I'll have a little good luck charm from you," he said evilly, causing Kyna to look away in disgust. "Although…I've still got one left over."

He moved closer to her and seized her chin, forcing her to look at him. She reluctantly stared at the hand he was holding in front of her.

"See that little scar?" he asked her. "Remember who gave it to me?"

It didn't take long for Kyna to remember what she had done as a child. A small wave of pride ran through her, but she thought it best not to taunt him with it.

"Everything's going to change today," Bill said, speaking with restrained passion. "You think you suffered before? All those years ago? I am going to introduce you to a life you'll want to leave every day."

He took both of Kyna's shoulders into his hands and leaned even closer to her.

"Everyone's gonna be gone. Your precious mother…the hilltop rat…young Vallon…all the rest of your little worm friends…and your sweetheart. You'll be all alone. Nobody will be around to take care of you…except me."

Kyna suppressed a shiver.

"No matter what you say or do, you'll **never** get away from me. You won't be able to endure being alone forever. Soon, it'll be too much, and you'll gladly let me hold you. You'll _beg_ me to touch you _all_ over, and you'll **scream** my name for all the Points to hear."

Trying to shake her head, Kyna tried to hold back her tears.

"I'll break you, Kyna. I don't care how long it takes, but I'll make you want me. You'll learn to adore the things I do to you, and you'll cry in sorrow whenever I have to leave you alone. I'll become your _everything_. And I'll treat you like a little princess in return."

The tears spilled over.

"You'll forget about that boy, and love **me** with all your heart."

"As God is my witness," Kyna whispered, "that will happen over my dead body."

Bill looked down at her and smiled.

"We'll see."

Moving both his hands to cradle Kyna's face, Bill leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The girl tried to pull away, but he was much too strong. After a while, he slowly pulled away and moved up to kiss her forehead. Kyna winced as Bill's lips trailed down her temple and across her cheek.

Finally, he released her face and got up off the bed. After tying his slick hair back, he took his leather cap and put it on his head. Kyna let out a silent sigh of relief as Bill headed for the door. However, just as he opened it, he turned back to glance at her.

The two of them simply locked eyes for a few moments before something happened that sent chills down Kyna's spine.

Bill smiled at her.

It was the exact same smile he gave her when she was two years old. Her father was lying dead in the snow, along with countless others. Dairine was holding Kyna close when the tall man in the pilot's cap looked at the little girl and gave her an unspeakably evil smile…the exact one he gave her now.

With that, the Butcher walked out the door and locked it behind him, leaving Kyna to cry herself into near hysterics.

**000000000000**

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	19. It's Over

_**And we're back. Enjoy!**_

**Lana-**** Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it! =)**

**000000000000000**

The drums pounded, and the whistle pierced the air. Quinn tried to stop his heart from pounding so quickly as he walked through the Points with the Dead Rabbits. He was able to practice with his knife with Shang a little bit before leaving, but he still would have been nervous if he'd been training for a year. Then again, it wasn't really his own wellbeing that had him on edge. It was Kyna's.

Before long, the Rabbits were facing the Natives. Quinn swallowed his fury as he caught sight of Bill, who was in front of his men with his knives at the ready.

_Courage, Quinn. Courage for Kyna._

Amsterdam raised his knife in the air and turned to the Rabbits, readying them to charge. Quinn tightened his grip on his own knife, making ready to attack. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard in the distance. Everyone paused to look around as an odd sound filled the air. It started to grow louder and louder…

Something exploded next to the Rabbits, and everyone ducked. Quinn tried to see what was causing it, but dust was starting to rise. Then, another bang was heard, and several more explosions went off around them. Both the Natives and the Rabbits started to scatter. Though he tried to look for Bill, Quinn was forced to retreat by the crowd.

Finally, he knelt down next to one of the trees, trying to see through the smoke. He was just able to make out Amsterdam and Bill nearby…

Another bang, and everything went dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyna looked around frantically as she heard the numerous explosions outside. She didn't know what was going on, which scared her horribly. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her love.

_Quinn. Oh Quinn, please be all right…_

The pops of rifles were heard next, and she closed her eyes, trying vainly to block out the sounds. After a few moments, Kyna yanked at her ropes as hard as she could, but no matter what she did, they wouldn't loosen. She leaned back and blinked her tears away before closing her eyes once more.

_Dear God, if Quinn is taken…take me too. Let me die. Please, just let me die…_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Different blurred sounds filled Quinn's ringing ears as he opened his eyes. The dust stung a bit, but he blinked it away. He was flat on his back, the blast having knocked him to the ground. His head hurt a little bit, too.

After taking a few seconds to breathe, Quinn turned his head ever so slightly, as to not attract the attention of the scattered Union soldiers. However, there was one thing within his line of vision that captured his attention.

Bill and Amsterdam were kneeling in front of each other. He spotted Amsterdam taking the knife out of his boot, but Bill made no move to stop him. Quinn watched with silent victory as Amsterdam plunged the knife into Bill's chest with a furious cry.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bill barely even felt the pain when the Vallon boy stabbed him. He accepted his fate with grace, and didn't even make a move to defend himself. Amsterdam was a decent fighter, and ultimately, a good man.

In his final breaths, Bill glanced over and spotted the young Calley staring at him, pretending to be dead. A large wave of jealousy ran through him as they locked eyed momentarily, since he knew that Quinn possessed the one thing he himself could never have…Kyna's heart.

After a moment, Bill grasped Amsterdam's hand and fell over onto his side. He felt himself slipping away, and he used his last bits of energy to think.

_Good-bye, Kyna. I suppose the boy will find you now. And for whatever it's worth…in my own fucked-up way…I really do love you._

His eyes slowly closed, and the Butcher was no more.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After a moment, Quinn found the strength to get onto his knees. He watched Amsterdam from afar, while trying to hold onto the utter joy within him.

_He's gone. The monster's finally dead…_

That snapped him out of it. His rush of triumph made him rise to his feet and take off towards Satan's Circus.

The place was deserted. Quinn ran up the stairs to the area where the Butcher and his gang would usually play cards.

_He took her here. Where is she?_

He looked around and started to call her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_"Kyna! Kyna!"_

Kyna's heart skipped a thousand beats as she heard Quinn calling her. She had never felt such joy in her life.

"Quinn! Quinn, I'm up here! Up the stairs!"

Mere seconds later, she heard rapid footsteps ascending the narrow staircase. Quinn rammed his shoulder against the door, and it opened on his second try.

"Kyna…oh, _**Kyna!**_"

He ran forward and embraced her where she lay, taking no notice of her bare form. Kyna closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his arms around her.

_This must be a dream…_

Then, Quinn sat up, took his knife, and chopped the ropes off of Kyna's limbs. After tossing the blade to the side, he scooped her up into his arms.

"Come on," he said, and he carried her out of the building.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

He didn't stop running until they were far enough away from Satan's Circus. The moment Quinn found a safe place between a few barrels and crates, he sat down, cradling Kyna in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his middle as he held her to him.

They stayed like that for about ten minutes. All they could think to do was bask in each other's presence for as long as possible, crying while doing so.

"I…I never thought I'd see you again," Kyna sobbed, making a wet spot on Quinn's red striped shirt.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." He waited a few more minutes before speaking again, looking into her eyes. "Kyna…he's gone."

Kyna felt a huge wave of happiness and relief rush through her as Quinn continued.

"I saw it…Amsterdam got him. He'll never hurt you again."

Closing her eyes, Kyna let Quinn examine her wounds. The more he saw of them, the happier Quinn was that the Butcher was dead.

"Oh, love…look what he did to you…"

Moving very carefully, Quinn set Kyna down and stood. He pulled his large striped shirt off and put it over Kyna, trying to prevent infection and restore what Bill had taken from her. Then, the two of them sat back down and waited for things to simmer down…

OOOOOOOOOOO

Several hours later, the dust had finally started to clear. Quinn got up before helping Kyna stand as well.

"Let's go find the others, yes?"

Kyna nodded, and they set off. After a few minutes, the found the clearing in which the gang battle almost took place. Kyna's heart raced as she saw two familiar figures kneeling nearby.

The two of them ran forward to Jenny, who was holding a distraught Amsterdam in her arms. The moment they saw Quinn and Kyna, their expressions changed.

"Kyna!" Jenny said, pulling the girl into an embrace when she knelt down.

Quinn went down next to them and rubbed Kyna's back, putting his other hand on Amsterdam's shoulder. The two young men nodded at each other, and the group just sat there for a couple of minutes.

Kyna glanced to the side, and her heart skipped a beat. Bill's lifeless body was facing her, lying on its side. His eyes were closed, and there was a bloody stain on his chest. Staring at him, the girl felt unbelievably safe to see that he was no longer moving.

After a moment, Kyna felt a gentle hand on her cheek. It was Jenny.

"Don't look, Kyna. It's over now."

Kyna nodded, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. They all embraced each other for a little while longer before Kyna spoke faintly.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Quinn nodded, helping her up. After she was stable, the four of them walked away, not looking back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

During the following week, Kyna and Quinn learned that a draft riot had taken place, causing the army to step in, thus disturbing the gang battle. Unfortunately, most of their other friends, like Jimmy, Shang, and several others, had all been killed by soldiers.

After taking care of the Butcher's remains, Jenny and Amsterdam told the couple of their plans to go to California and invited them along. However, though they were grateful, Kyna and Quinn decided against it. They thought it better to travel a little. Not too far, but…just anywhere but New York.

They waved their friends good-bye and prepared to leave. Quinn actually had a family member who lived somewhere in Ohio, so they decided to travel there by means of a carriage. Luckily, they didn't have quite a lot to bring. Quinn packed some of his father's old clothing, while Kyna did the same with her mother's dresses. They had a small bit of money between them, and they would have a new start when they arrived.

"Things'll be different now, Kyna," Quinn said after they sat down in the carriage. "Just wait and see."

Kyna nodded and looked out the window, glancing at the city one final time.

_Good-bye, Mother._

The wheels started rolling, and they set out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kyna, what is it?"

About three weeks into their journey, Kyna had to leave the carriage. She had gotten sick to her stomach. In fact, it had happened three times before in the last couple days, always in the morning.

"If you can't keep it in, we'll never get there!" the carriage driver said.

As Quinn tried to help Kyna clean up, one of the other passengers said something.

"Sir, if she's sick, she can just stop by a doctor's place in the next town we stop in."

Quinn nodded his thanks and helped Kyna back into the carriage.

_God…please don't let there be anything wrong with her. I just got her back, and I can't lose her again…_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, the good news is she isn't sick."

The doctor started putting away his equipment as the young couple looked at him.

"If I'm not sick," Kyna said, "then why do I keep vomiting, doctor?"

The man stopped what he was doing and smiled at her.

"Well, missy…you're expecting a child."

Kyna's heart nearly stopped, as did Quinn's. If they had been expecting a baby together, both of them would have been overjoyed. However, a dark cloud set over their relief as they both realized who had sired the unborn infant.

"I see. Thank you, doctor."

Kyna rushed out the door, followed by Quinn. He immediately embraced her as she started to cry. She did so for quite a while before she spoke.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry…"

Shaking his head, Quinn took Kyna's face in his hands and looked at her.

"Shh, love. It isn't your fault. He forced it."

"What should we do?"

As much as she didn't want the baby to be hers and Bill's, Kyna didn't want to terminate the child either. She was about to say this when Quinn spoke.

"Kyna, how about this?" He paused momentarily before continuing. "If you are willing, you can have the child and we will raise it together. Maybe we could even have a couple more of our own afterwards. Boy or girl, it never has to know who sired it. And…"

Quinn got to his knees, and Kyna's heart started to pound even faster.

"I don't really have a ring yet, but…when we arrive…would you marry me?"

He didn't have to wait long for her reply. Kyna leaned down and kissed him with all of her passion. True, it would be hard to truly accept this child, but they weren't the kind of people to blame a child for its father's actions.

OOOOOOOOOO

Seven months later, and all was fairly well. Quinn's relatives welcomed them with open arms, and even helped arrange a small ceremony for them to be married. They hadn't yet consummated the marriage, due to Kyna's condition, both physically and mentally. Still, Quinn was willing to wait until she was ready.

Quinn was able to get a job as a painter. Not a lot of money was brought in, but it was enough to live a somewhat comfortable life. To Kyna, it was better than anything she had ever known. She still had nightmares sometimes, but she was slowly moving on.

One morning, Kyna rolled out of bed, lovingly stroking the large eight-month-old bulge in her stomach. Quinn had already gone to work, so she would spend most of the day reading the book her mother had gotten for her on the day she was murdered.

But first, she needed to satisfy her craving for the papayas Quinn had bought from the market that week. She waddled towards the door and opened it.

A scream escaped her lips. Quinn's lifeless corpse was hanging in front of the door. His innards were dangling from a gaping hole in his stomach, and his eyes had been cut out. Kyna backed up in horror, and the door was suddenly closed. She stared at the man in front of her as he locked the door.

"_No,_ it _**can't**_ be!"

"So you say," Bill snapped dangerously, advancing on Kyna, "yet here I am."

Kyna tried to run past him, but he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to the bed, pinning her onto her back.

"Stop! Get **away!**"

She whimpered in disgust as Bill leaned down and kissed her cheek, running his tongue across her skin.

"What, you thought it was _over?_ You thought you were _free_ of me? Well, you're _not!_"

The Butcher roughly pulled up the skirt of Kyna's shift, revealing the place where his child was growing. He bent down to kiss the bump, making the girl cringe.

"See? I'm part of you now. You'll **never** get rid of me."

"_**No!**_"

"**Never,** Kyna! _**Never!**_"

She screamed as he violently entered her, his lips attacking her neck…

"Kyna, wake up! Kyna!"

She woke up panting, sweat coating her face. Turning to the side, she was relieved to see Quinn holding her in his arms.

"It's alright, love. It's just a bad dream."

She leaned into his embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes. After a little while, she was able to calm herself down enough to go back to sleep.

_When will it end?_

**00000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be the last one; it'll be sort of an extended epilogue to the story. Thanks so much for the support =)**_


	20. Family

_**Welcome back. This will be the final chapter, but I'm writing sort of an alternate ending story (what might have happened if the Draft Riots hadn't taken place…how that might have affected the outcome). It'll be called "What If…?", so keep an eye out for it. For my reviewers, thanks so much for your support.**_

_**With that said, enjoy!**_

**patito-**** Sorry I missed your first review…thanks, I'm glad you like it! And as for your suggestion…my upcoming alternate ending might include some of that. Thanks again!**

**00000000000000**

_**April, 1864**_

"Kyna, it's all right. It's over. Just breathe."

She struggled to do so. Then again, trying to catch her breath immediately after giving birth to her child proved to be incredibly difficult. Then, after several seconds, the multicolored lights shooting across her vision started to fade. She glanced around a bit until she saw Quinn's face. He was smiling widely. At that moment, Kyna noticed the infant in her husband's arms.

The baby was covered in goo, but it was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It had a small tuft of black hair on its head, and its tiny green eyes stared widely at Kyna. Wiping some of the slime off of the baby, Quinn carefully gave it to Kyna.

"It's a baby girl, Kyna," he said breathlessly.

The baby squirmed for a moment before settling into her mother's arms. Kyna looked down at her in shock. In the previous months, she wasn't sure if she would ever learn to love this child, but now, it didn't matter anymore.

"What should her name be?"

Kyna shook her head in disbelief. She had been so apprehensive about this moment that she had completely forgotten to think of names for her. Before she could even go through a very short mental list of possible names, Quinn spoke again.

"I have a thought about it."

"What?"

"How about we call her Dairine…in honor of your mum?"

Kyna looked at Quinn with pure love before glancing back down at the baby.

"Perfect."

Quinn smiled at her and looked at the infant in his wife's arms. He had also been doubtful about the child, but he felt differently now.

_It's not her fault, she didn't ask to be born. She's just a baby. Our baby…_

They sat there for a while, holding their daughter together.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_**June, 1864**_

The first few weeks of raising Dairine were a bit complicated, but after a while, both Kyna and Quinn got the hang of it. In fact, things were going very well for them. Quinn had saved up enough money to buy a small house for them. It was close to his place of work, so it was easy for him to walk back and forth. It wasn't perfect, but it was comfortable. They were also able to find time to sit down and talk to each other about things. Kyna had apologized for going so long without speaking to him all those months back, but Quinn understood. Had he gone through what she had, he probably wouldn't have wanted to take either.

One night, after putting Dairine to bed, Kyna walked over to the window in her and Quinn's bedroom. There weren't any stars, but the moon was full and bright. A few moments later, she heard Quinn come into the room and shut the door. Not long afterwards, his arms wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her against his body. She relaxed into his embrace as he gingerly pressed his lips against her hair.

Kyna turned around in his arms and kissed him. He responded, pulling her even closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, Quinn slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"How are you?" Kyna responded by smiling at him. "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been."

"And…have you slept better lately? No more nightmares?"

"They're not as bad anymore."

"Good," Quinn said, smiling. "I'm sure we can get rid of them completely in time."

They walked to their bed and slipped under the covers. Quinn pulled Kyna towards him again, and she responded by kissing him passionately. He pulled back again after a few moments and looked at her. He was slightly surprised to see a mix of love and desire in her expression.

"Kyna," he said hesitantly, "we don't have to…"

"I _want_ to," Kyna told him. "Do you not?"

"No, I…" Quinn chuckled for a moment. "Of course I do, but…I don't want to push you or anything. You've had bad things happen, and I just…"

Kyna gently pressed a finger against Quinn's lips.

"You're right. But…you aren't capable of doing anything bad to me. It's not even possible. You're too kind, too perfect…"

Quinn looked at his wife with pure love. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her again, no longer afraid to be passionate. She responded with equal fervor as they slowly started to undress each other. All the while, Quinn kept his eyes on Kyna's to make sure she was comfortable with everything he was doing. Before long, their clothes were off. They spent a great deal of time getting to know each other physically, making sure to experiment a little and familiarize themselves with one another.

After several blissful minutes, Quinn positioned himself over Kyna. He was about to ask if she was okay, but she cut him off with a kiss. Easing himself into the kiss as much as possible, Quinn slowly slid into her.

The feeling was beyond anything either of them had ever felt. Kyna had imagined this moment for so long, and she prayed it wouldn't feel the same as when Bill had his way with her. Thankfully, her hopes were answered. Being with Quinn made her forget all of that. It was better than her wildest dreams. Quinn was in paradise as well. He had loved Kyna for such a long time, and he was just so thankful that she was safe. They had a better life than they ever thought possible, and everything was so beautiful. Their daughter, the children they knew they would have in the future…

After a few more minutes, the two of them found release in each other's arms. They spent a couple seconds to allow their bodies to calm down before Quinn withdrew from Kyna and pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you," she whispered, succumbing to sleep.

"Oh, Kyna," Quinn breathed, equally exhausted. "I love you, too."

Before long, they were both asleep, surrounded by a mist of happiness…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_**May, 1876**_

Dairine had helped Kyna prepare supper that night in the kitchen of their larger and much nicer house. She was actually getting very good at cooking.

"Good, love," Kyna said, smiling down at her eldest daughter. "Why don't you call your brother and sister in so we can eat?"

"All right." Dairine ran over to the door and opened it. "Riley! Aoife! Time to eat!"

Mere seconds later, Quinn and Kyna's other two kids ran inside. Riley, named after Quinn's father, made it in first. He was very energetic at ten years old. His red-chestnut hair was all tussled up, but the blue eyes he got from Kyna were always perfect. Nine-year-old Aoife followed next, shutting the door behind her. She had the same hair color as her brother, and hers was equally messy. But instead of blue eyes, hers were hazel like Quinn's.

"Will Dad be home soon?" the girl asked.

"I think so, sweetheart," Kyna said, walking over towards the window. "In fact…I think I see him coming now!"

Sure enough, Quinn came through the door a few minutes later. He gave his wife a loving kiss before turning towards his children.

"Hello, kids!" He pulled Riley and Aoife into his arms. "Stayed out of trouble today, right?"

"Yep," said Aoife, and Riley nodded.

"That's good." Quinn got up, and when he saw Dairine, he lifted her into his arms. "And how's this lovely lass today?"

"Good," Dairine said with a giggle. "I helped Mummy make dinner."

"You did?" His daughter nodded. "What did you make?"

Quinn put Dairina back down just as Kyna brought five bowls of soup to the table.

"She did so well with helping me," she said, placing a loaf of bread down as well.

"That's lovely!" Quinn said with a smile, eyeing Kyna lovingly.

The family started eating the soup, dipping their bread into it every so often as well. After a few minutes, Kyna spoke.

"So how was school today?" All three kids shrugged. "Did something happen?"

"Well," Dairine began, "some of the other kids were saying…things."

"About what?" Quinn asked.

"About Dairine," answered Aoife.

Kyna's heart ached for her daughter.

"What did they say?"

"They, umm…" Riley paused for a moment. "They kept calling her an abandoned child."

"What?"

"Yeah, they were saying that you and Dad raised her because her real family didn't want her."

Quinn looked at Dairine, who had her head down.

"Why would they say that?"

"Because…" Aoife said hesitantly. "Well, they kept pointing out that she has different hair than us, and that her skin isn't as light. And her eyes are different, too."

Thinking quickly, Kyna reached out to play with Dairine's black hair.

"Not everybody looks the same," she said. "Besides, you get this hair from…Quinn, your father had black hair, right?"

"That he did," he answered, catching on quickly. "And as for those eyes…"

"My father must have had green eyes," finished Kyna.

That wasn't true. She barely remembered Fion, but in the very few memories she had of him, the thing that stuck out the most was the color of his brown eyes. But it was the best she could do.

"Don't fret, love," she told Dairine. "Those kids are just being nasty. They'll grow out of it."

Her daughter smiled and nodded, but Kyna could still see a shadow of doubt behind her expression. They continued eating, but Kyna's appetite was pretty much gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_**April, 1881**_

That night continued to bother Kyna for several years. Even as the family continued to steadily grow wealthier and they were able to live more freely, the tension still hung over her head. She knew Dairine had doubts about herself, and just the thought of her daughter feeling different or out of place made her heart ache. Eventually, a few days after Dairine turned seventeen, Kyna talked with Quinn, and they decided to tell her the truth.

Dairine straightened her silk dress as she sat down on the sofa in between her younger brother and sister. They looked equally nervous. Quinn and Kyna sat on the love seat across from them, holding hands.

"I'll just get to the point, sweethearts," Kyna said, hesitating for a moment. "First of all, your father and I love all of you so much, and we don't have favorites. But…d'you kids remember a few years ago when the kids were teasing Dairine because she looked different?"

The kids nodded, and Dairine suddenly looked more worried.

"Well…there's a reason for that." Kyna stopped to take a breath before continuing. "Firstly, Dairine, you're not an abandoned child. I'm your mother, I gave birth to you."

She grasped Quinn's hand a little tighter before continuing.

"And Quinn…he's your father, alright. But he didn't sire you."

Dairine blinked a few times and stared at her parents.

"W-What? What's that mean?"

"Just what I said. Quinn took care of me while you were in my belly. He was there when you were born. He raised you. He's your father, Dairine. But it wasn't him who sired you."

After a few moments, Dairine suddenly got upset.

"You…you laid with another while you were with him? Is that it?"

Aoife was starting to cry. Quinn attempted to say something, but Kyna was faster.

"No! It's…it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Settle down," Quinn told the children. "Just let her talk."

Kyna took a breath and looked at her kids, who were all eyeing her with suspicion. However, she didn't dare look away as she began her story.

"My parents brought me to New York City from Dublin when I was one. We wanted to find a better life, but…the people there, they called themselves Natives…they hated us. They hated all the Irish folks that went there. They had a crime gang, which was run by a man called William Cutting. He butchered meat in the Five Points, so people called him Bill the Butcher."

Kyna looked down, suppressing a shudder.

"And he was. He was a butcher."

She looked back up and continued.

"The Irish formed a gang called the Dead Rabbits. They fought with the Natives when I was two, and my father was killed." The three kids suddenly looked sad. "From then on, the Butcher became something of a king in the Points, collecting money from everyone who lived there."

Kyna hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"When I was ten, my mum got pretty behind on her dues. She used a good bit of money to get me a book. It's the book I gave you, Dairine." Her daughter nodded. "Well, the two of us went walking one day and ran into the Butcher. He got mad that she hadn't paid, and…" She paused, and Quinn rubbed her back for a moment. "He took a knife and cut my mother's throat in front of my eyes."

Dairine covered her mouth with her hand, and even Riley was shocked.

"I got mad. I found a knife of my own and tried to cut him, but he got ahold of me and…you know those scars on my front?"

"The ones you got from your accident?" Aoife asked.

"Yes. Well…it wasn't an accident. He did it to me." She paused again. "Afterwards, a fellow Dead Rabbit, a man called Walter but, we all called him Monk…he took me in and nursed me back to health. So did your father."

Kyna looked at Quinn before looking back at the kids.

"I'd met him a few days before. We fell in love when we were around your age, Dairine. But yes, he helped Monk get me better, and from then on, Monk was like a father to me." She smiled, thinking about the gruff but kind man who had saved her life. "Years later, a friend called Amsterdam, whose dad was killed by the Butcher, he raised the Rabbits up again. He got Monk elected sheriff in the Points. Well…the Butcher didn't like that."

She looked down once more.

"He didn't like it at all."

Another pause.

"When Monk's back was turned, Bill jumped him and killed him." Kyna's emotions swelled at the memory. "I felt so much rage, I…I took the cleaver he'd used and chased him. But he got it away from me and dragged me to the place he lived, locked me in. I was there for almost a week, and…he forced himself on me many, many times…"

She stopped, trying to halt her tears. Quinn embraced her, whispering soothing words into her hair. Tears filling his eyes, Riley went forward and hugged his mother, who immediately returned it. She eventually pulled away and cupped her son's face for a moment before they both sat back in their respective seats.

"The two gangs were set to fight again, and Quinn was among the Rabbits. They were about to go, but there was some other trouble in the city that scattered all of them. Amsterdam was able to kill the Butcher, and…Quinn found me and got me out. We left the city and came here, but not before we found that I was…"

Kyna looked at Dairine, who was frozen in shock.

"So that's what happened," Kyna said. "But please know, both Quinn and I love all three of you so much…"

Suddenly, Dairine got up and ran out of the room. Quinn went to get up, but Kyna put a hand on his shoulder and followed her daughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Dairine stood on the front porch of their house, tears falling down her face. She heard the door open behind her, and she didn't have to look to know who it was.

"I'm sorry for thinking that of you, Ma," she said, trying to breathe. "I know you'd never do that to Dad."

"I know," Kyna said, waiting for her daughter to calm herself. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"My…" she started, barely able to control herself. "My father…I had a killer for a father…I'm the daughter of a _killer…_"

"No," Kyna said, walking up to look into her daughter's eyes. "Your father's a kind, hard-working man who lives in the house with us. But yes, the one that put you within me was a killer…an evil man."

"Do I look like him?"

Kyna hesitated for a moment.

"You mostly look like me, but your green eyes and black hair…that's all him. But that doesn't matter, Dairine."

She took her daughter's face into both hands.

"He was an evil man, love. He tormented, maimed, and killed several innocent people, including my mother. He murdered the man who raised me as his own, and threatened to kill your true father." She stopped to wipe some of Dairine's tears away. "But praise be to God, you're nothing like he was. You're kind and selfless, a perfect young woman. You got nothing of how he was. You just got bits of me, and of Quinn, your _father_."

Dairine looked at her mother mournfully, but with understanding.

"Your father is a kind man, and he's saved my life more than once. He saved yours, too, because…if that riot hadn't happened…God forbid the Butcher had lived and continued to keep me for himself…he would've seen you ripped from me and fed to the dogs. He was no father of yours."

She hugged her daughter, who immediately hugged back.

"You have _one _father, and he's **here**. He loves you so much, as do I. Not once did I ever hate you. I had doubts, but I never thoughts of getting rid of you. **Ever**."

Kyna pulled back to look at Dairine.

"That wouldn't even be possible. You're a shining example of a beautiful soul…just like Dairine, your grandmother."

After staring at each other for a moment, they went back inside to continue their lives as a family.

OOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Dairine was still feeling a bit faint, so Kyna went to her room to spend the night with her. It didn't take long for her daughter to fall asleep, but Kyna didn't give in as quickly. She lay next to her daughter, softly running her fingers through her dark hair. As the minutes ticked by, her eyes started to flutter…

She blinked and opened her eyes, but they were not alone. A familiar figure was looking at the two of them.

"M-Mum?"

Dairine stared at them, happiness radiating from her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Kyna. You've raised a beautiful family."

She bent down and lovingly rubbed her granddaughter's back, but she didn't rise from her slumber. Then, Fion appeared behind her.

"We're always so proud to be your mum and Dad, sweetling. You're so perfect."

Then, Kyna felt tears sting her eyes as she saw Monk walk up to stand next to her parents.

"That's one nice little family you've got there, lassie." He looked at her and saw her wet cheeks. "No tears. See this? You made it just fine."

Then, Kyna smiled as she remembered something.

"I survived, right?"

Monk smiled and nodded.

"Aye. You survived. And so did I, Kyna. So did your mum and dad. That bastard didn't take us from you at all. We're all right here. We'll always be."

Nodding to herself, Kyna blinked again, and they were gone. She continued to caress her daughter, but a few seconds later, she felt a voice speak into her ear.

"Silly little Kyna. You _still_ think I'm gone?"

She tuned around to stare directly into Bill's eyes.

"I know you're gone. You can't do anything to anyone anymore."

"Then why am I still here?"

Suppressing her fear, Kyna turned to her daughter again, but Bill moved to the other side of the bed and sat down behind Dairine.

"_This_ is why," he said, pointing at his daughter. "I live on, in our little girl."

"She's **mine,** not yours."

"Now, now. Sure, you and your precious sweetheart may have raised her together in your fairy tale life, but you'll always know that she's truly _mine_."

Bill then leaned down and kissed Dairine's cheek, rubbing her shoulder while doing so.

"Get away from her!" Kyna shouted, jumping at him.

Moving quickly, Bill seized Kyna's upper arms and shoved her against the wall, pinning her body against it with his.

"Come on, Kyna, admit it! You hate her, don't you? You hate her because I'm a part of her. She's got the blood of a killer in her veins, the murderer of your mother-"

"_**No!**_"

Kyna shoved Bill away with all her strength.

"She is **nothing** like you! You're no part of her whatsoever!"

Bill stared at her, somewhat shocked.

"You're through plaguing me and my family. You once said that who's dead and who's not is what matters. **You're** dead, Butcher, and you'll _always_ be dead!"

Bill was slowly starting to decompose in front of her, but Kyna held her ground.

"That's right, Bill! Rot! Go back to your grave, back to hell where you belong! Go away! _**Go away!**_"

Kyna blinked once more, and she was back in bed with her daughter. Bill was nowhere to be found. After silently catching her breath for a few minutes, she settled down next to Dairine and allowed sleep to claim her.

And for the rest of their days, neither nightmares, visions, nor memories of Bill Cutting ever tormented the family again.

**00000000000000**

_**Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it, and if you're interested, check out "What If…?" when I post it. Thanks again, and ta-ta.**_


End file.
